Those Summer Nights: A Niley Story
by xTeamJonasMileyx0
Summary: Nick and Miley are like best friends...brother and sister even! But what happens when their parents buy a beach house down the shore together for a WHOLE summer? can new feelings be emerged? or will they just remain friends forever? NILEY, JEMI, KANIELLE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey! thank u for checking out my story=] okay this is the first chapter and i KNOW it sucks but trust me they get better=] i have 12 written i'll upload them all but please review i wanna know for REAL what you think of it=] thanks3**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

With Miley:

"Honey, wake up," Tish says as she nudges her daughter

"Ugh mom, go away..." Miley groans and puts the pillow over her head. She checks the time:

8:00 AM

"Mom, seriously why are you waking me up at 8 AM? In the summer!" Miley is now sitting up, not bothering to go back to sleep. It was the first full week of summer vacation, and all she wanted to do is sleep till 12 and hang with friends during her summer…like any normal teen would want.

"I know, and I am sorry for that but we're spending the summer at a beach house and we need to head over to the Jonas' to start our trip down and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…back up a little. We're going to a beach house, I'm guessing you bought," Her mom nods. "And we have to spend the WHOLE summer with the Jonas'? Including the 3 sons that drive me crazy and are somehow my friends?" Miley was being a tad sarcastic, but she's like that. She loved Nick, Joe and Kevin; they were like her own brothers.

"Surprise!" Tish said nervously. "Denise and I bought a house together and thought since you 4 have been the best of buds since you were little; we thought you would like this you know?" Miley nods.

Miley's POV:

Okay, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with the boys…but a whole summer in ONE beach house? Not exactly what I call "fun". Maybe my mom will let me bring a friend, so I'm not the only girl among them…I mean, who am I gonna have a girl talk with or talk about boys with? I think it would be kinda weird to talk to them about bras, periods and how HOT some boys are at the beach. My mom tells me to get dressed and start packing. Yay…a whole summer with Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas.

Okay, maybe I should explain a little: Nick is 16, and so am I, Joe is 19, and Kevin's 21. I'm closest to Nick, but I look up to Joe and Kevin all the time. All three of them can get annoying at times, but we're like family so it's easy to get sick of them. Anyway, I don't have a brother or sister so that's why they are like my brothers…sorta. You get what I'm saying though. Of course Nick and I have always been through the torture of "liking each other" but I don't have feelings like that for him—I used too, but I see that we are way too close as brother and sister for that now if ya get what I mean. But it's summer…anything can happen between us…

So I got up, did what I needed to do within an hour and decided to ask if my best friend, Demi can come with us…I am PRAYING the answer will be the opposite of no;)

With Nick:

"We're spending an ENTIRE summer at the beach?! What am I gonna do at the beach for like two months?" Joe exclaimed. It's safe to say he isn't morning person…or a beach person for that matter.

"You don't have to always go on the beach you know. There's the boardwalk, shopping stores, plenty of restaurants…you'll have fun!" Denise said reassuringly. She looks at Nick and smiles, "Mileyyy's going to be there…"

Nick looks up quickly and blushes, "oh, uh that's cool…wait we're going to be with the Cyrus' all summer?" Denise nods.

Joe and Kevin decided to be like normal older brothers and embarrass Nick, "oooOOo Nick!" Joe says while pinching his cheek.

"Will you actually fess up now to say that you have loveddd her forever?" Kevin says while laughing with Joe.

"I do NOT love her…she's like a sister to me and that's all!" Nick glares at them. Joe and Kevin roll their eyes, not buying it one bit.

NICK'S POV:

I get up from the table we were at and start to pack my bags for vacation. Ugh, why must Joe and Kevin be like this? I tell them a million times that I don't have feelings for Miley…like THAT at least. We're like best friends—it would be somewhat weird if I did…ok I admit I think she's so beautiful and has one of the best personalities I have ever known…oh and her blue eyes; they are amazing. And not only that, she has a great laugh. But who says I like her? I can give compliments like that…it's totally normal—ok fine you caught me. I do have a slight crush on her, since 6th grade, but it's really little I swear! I liked other girls to…even had a few girlfriends but nothing was too serious with them.

Miley also had boyfriends—quite a few actually—and I know for a FACT she doesn't like me more than a brother. Which is fine 'cause that's how close we are anyway…I guess. We did slow dance before in 7th grade at a dance, but that's cause our friends made us and we laughed about it afterwards—meaning it was a silly awkward-kinda moment…secretly I loved it though. Anyway, I don't know about being with her for this summer will be good or bad for us… But maybe, JUST maybe something could happen between us…after all we will be spending A LOT of time together…and you know what they say about boys and girls and summertime—ANYTHING can happen.

**~Please review! =] so what did you think of this? any predictions? i know its short but thats as much as u can fit in a Youtube box haha does Nick have a crush on Miley? vise versa? hmmm...:) haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: heres chapter two! hope you like it..the rest are on there way!=]**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Miley's POV:

Okay, it was time. I packed my bags and did everything that I could possibly do to be ready for this vacation, and went downstairs to my mom. She was in the kitchen, and before she could see me, I put on my brightest smile and batted my eyes. I really REALLY wanted Demi to come; I don't know if I could keep my sanity the whole summer with the Jonas boys without her…

"Mommy?" I said in the sweetest tone I could.

"Yes, baby-doll?" My mom turned around and looked at me.

"Can Demi come with us too? Before you say anything, just let me remind you that I am gonna be with 3 boys the whole summer, and I don't think I can manage being without my best friend for more than a day!" Alright, so maybe I am exaggerating a bit, but come on, I need to get Demi to come somehow!

She sighs, "Miley, this vacation is to spend time with the Jonas' and family. As much as I know you want Demi to come, she can't I'm sorry."

"But mom—"

"No but's. Plus, you have Nick; he's your best friend too right?" My mom is just trying to find an excuse to make me shut up about Demi. But it ain't gonna work, let me tell ya that.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom, he is but do you think I want to be with him 24/7 for an ENTIRE summer?!"

"What about being with Demi for an entire summer? If you were to spend 24/7 with her, don't you think you would get sick of her too?" My mom always knew how to make good points. It's not that I DIDN'T wanna spend time with Nick, I love him to death, but I wanna talk about the cute guys I see on the beach to a GIRL, not a guy who couldn't care less.

"That's different. We're girls and can do anything and talk about anything for like EVER. I would rather not be stuck in a beach house full of guys—besides you and Mrs. Jonas—for 2 months." I crossed my arms.

This was gonna be harder than I thought, and I was starting to get pissed at my mom. We still argued about this all the way to the car and on the drive to the Jonas' house, and it was getting to the point where I was in a badddd mood.

Nick's POV:

As I was bringing my bag down the stairs, outside and into the car, my brothers came over to me. Uh oh, this is not gonna be good.

"Hey Nicholas, we need to ask you something," Joe said. Without my knowing, he and Kevin had backed me into a corner with NO way to escape.

"What do you want? I really need to bring this to the car and—"

"Nick, we are gonna ask this in the kindest and gentlest way; do you LIKE Miley?" Kevin said.

"Um, what? No of course not…" I chuckled nervously. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and the back of my neck prickle with beads of sweat. They were onto me…

"We are not moving until you give us a straight up answer—we can tell you are lying. We're your brothers do you think we're stupid?" Joe asked rhetorically.

I mumbled "yes" but instantly regretted it. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Joe was now in my face. He was just joking…I hope…

"Chill, I'm kidding! Okay look, I do like her. BUT—"I looked at them seriously, "—but, it's a SMALL crush. I'm sure she doesn't like me and all she'll do is gawk over guys at the beach so it's w/e." I know I had a hint of jealousy in that last part, but can you blame me?

"Don't say that Nick! You never know…I mean we are spending a WHOLE summer with her…Yay," Joe said in sarcastic tone. "And she may have feelings for you too…you never know!" Ahh, there's the Joe I know…Mr. Optimistic. Usually it's Mr. Joke-Around-About-Everything, but sometimes he's the other one too…if that makes sense.

"You need to tell her how you feel." Kevin said pointing to me.

"What?! Are you crazy!? That will ruin our friendship for sure, and I am WAY too shy to even DO that—"

"Nick, calm down! Just see how everything goes, ok? You can do it." Kevin said, patting my shoulder. That's what I like about him—he is good at giving advice and helping me with problems like these. I half-smiled at him.

"Oh one more thing," Joe said with a sly grin. "NICK AND MILEY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" He bursted out laughing…yea I have great brothers. I noticed Miley's car coming so I had to shut him up—FAST!

"Dude, shut up she's coming!" I said while looking and pointing over at her car. I can see her through the window—she looked upset. When they pulled up in front of our house, Miley came over and greeted us all. She hugged me and Joe and Kevin whistled and aww'd at us—what a surprise right?

"By the way Nick, were you guys talking about me before I got here?" She asked, looking at me worried. Gee, this was turning out to be a WONDERFUL day...

**~REVIEW=D haha again, sorry for the shortness...i'll try 2 make them longer eventually but these are from my youtube des. box ahah (BTW SUB THAT: .com/LoveToLaughx0x3 thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: heres the 3rd chapter! sry for it being WAYYY short hah but yea enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Nick's POV:

"Uhh, well w-we were just sa-saying, um," I was stuttering like an idiot. I looked towards my brothers for help, but that was a mistake I regretted quickly.

"We were just saying," Joe—with a sly grin—said while putting his arms around both of our shoulders, "how much this summer is gonna be fun, and how Nick couldn't wait to see you and that he has a burning passion of lo—oof!" Joe put both arms to his stomach, cringing in pain. Let's just say my hand slipped and happened to hit him hard in the stomach ;).

I rolled my eyes, "don't listen to him, he's stupid. We WERE saying how much this summer will be fun, but not the rest—I mean I am happy to see you, don't worry and I—"

"Nick, Nick! I get it don't worry!" Miley laughed. Oh that laugh…I loved it. It was a cute, loud laugh but it was so contagious and filled my insides with a warm, mushy feeling; not that I liked her THAT much... "Anyway, I'm just saying that if I am in any bad mood today, don't take it personally, my mom is bugging me" she said while sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Knowing Miley, she probably wanted something for this trip and her mom said no—Miley can be stubborn at times, but it's kinda cute…but that's a secret between you and me. And boy, did I call it…

Miley's POV:

"My mom won't let me take Demi with us." I said flatly. Sure, I sounded like a little whiny baby who didn't get her way, but seriously if you were in my position you would know exactly WHY I was really upset. Nick looked back at me with his gorgeous, slightly squinted brown eyes, and—whoa, whoa, whoa…did I just say GORGEOUS brown eyes?!?! Oh my gosh, being mad makes me say crazy things! Nick is my best friend; I would NEVER like him like that…right? No. Stop it Miley—great now I'm talking to myself.

Anyway, I know it's possible for two best friends to fall for each other, but we are WAY too much like brother and sister and he would never like me like that any way. So he looked at me like I had two heads and that annoyed me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said exasperated.

"You're mad because you can't have your friend with you?? What about me? Oh uh, and Joe and Kevin?" He said, almost looking hurt. Okay, so maybe I was being a little whiny and mean, but COME ON! Did he really want to spend a summer with just me?

"Well, I mean of course I'm happy that I'm with you guys too, but I really don't wanna be the only girl. And who can I talk to about cute boys we see on the beach?" I crossed my arms as I said that. Nick opened his mouth to say something, than closed it. Is it me or did he look…jealous?

Nick's POV:

As Miley said that, I could feel a pang of hurt and jealousy run through me. I really didn't know what to say to that. Okay, I can understand she doesn't wanna be the only girl, but "talk about cute boys?" Yea Miley, why don't you just rip my heart out and step on it? Well, uh, not that I really care THAT much anyway…

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…um I'm gonna help load the car, k?" I said with my head down a little.

"Oh, ok yea," she said and I walked away. Maybe this summer WASN'T gonna be a chance for me and her to become something more…

Miley's POV:

Nick seems upset…it's weird. What could be up with him? He's acting all depressed now since I said stuff about "talking about cute boys" and it's kinda bothering me. Hmmm… maybe, JUST maybe he could like—

"Yo, Miley!" Joe said interrupting my thoughts. I snapped outta it and turned towards him.

"Yea?" I said. We walked towards the cars as we talked.

"You kinda just broke Nick's heart," he said while I stared. "What I mean is that I'm pretty sure he likes you—he won't say so but it really seems like he does, and what you said was kinda harsh…no offense."

"But he doesn't, and it'd be too weird!" I shook my head while looking up at him, "I don't know, but why do you say that?"

"Because," he sighed. "He looked very hurt after you said that thing about the 'cute boys on the beach.' Maybe you should apologize, ya know?" With that he got into the car. Maybe Joe was right…and that would be a first for him.

~**WOW this is short hahah but like i said, they all are gonna be but its not that bad right =D haha REVIEWWW3 thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: okay, i didnt realize until now but is this like backwards? i cant tell really...is the first chapter the last one on the list? if so tell me hha thanks! and enjoy=]**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Nick's POV:

After I helped load the car, I got in next to Joe, wondering what he and Miley were talking about. Oh God, I hope he didn't tell her I liked her; I'd kill him. I gave him a look, trying to see what he could have possibly said—

"Don't worry dude, I didn't say anything bad I swear." Joe chuckled innocently, as if reading my thoughts. He makes life seem SO simple.

"Good," I sighed with relief. Not that I fully believed him, I mean, as much as Joe loves to embarrass the crap outta me, he isn't one to say anything I WOULDN'T want him to say. Just then, Miley came to the window on my side—my heart skipped a beat. I opened the window.

"Nick, I need to talk to you." She said. Great, do I need to hear MORE how much she wants to talk about boys that she sees on the beach?!

"Uh, sure." I closed the window and climbed outta the car. "What's up?" I tried my best to sound as casual as I can.

Miley's POV:

Was his hair always that adorable? And now that I think about it, he has a GREAT smile—when he actually does, I mean. What's happening? Why am I thinking all this all of the sudden? Am I actually NERVOUS to talk to him?! Ok, I shouldn't be this nervous, I just need to apologize; that's all. So why the hell am I freaking out?!

"Uhh, Miley?" Nick said while waving in front of my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I laughed lightly trying to hide my red face. He chuckled as well, which for the first time ever—well for him at least—made my insides do a back flip. "I just wanted to, you know, say sorry for what I said before. You looked kinda hurt after I said that thing with the boys and the beach…" My voice trailed after I see his small smile fade away. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean I would like, only focus on them if I were with Demi, 'cause well, you're my best friend and I wanna hang out with you too." I smiled sweetly and said it in a genuine way. I truly meant that—he's a lot of fun to be around and he's one of the only people I would and CAN tell everything to. OMG, do I like him more than a friend? UGH! NO STOP! I quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting it to return.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better? Because, it's okay, I mean I can see how you don't wanna be with us this WHOLE summer." He said, smiling reassuringly.

"No, I'm sure. I can live without Demi for a little while." I said laughing a little. "Okay, so I guess I'll see ya when we get there, 'cause I think our moms wanna leave."

"Do you wanna ride with us?" Nick said while instantly blushing—he probably thought I didn't notice but I did. "I mean if it's okay with you and all." He added laughing nervously.

Nick's POV:

"Um, well I would but then my mom would be all alone in her car." She said apologetically.

"Oh yea, true. Then I'll just—"

"Go with you. He can ride with you; there isn't a lot of room in here anymore." Kevin said while poking his head outta the window. I looked confused at him. Damn, he was listening the whole time wasn't he?

"How is there not enough room? There are 3 seats and 3 of us. That does not make sense." I said.

"Well, with mom and dad in the front seats, then Joe and me back here, we have our bags and it would be easier if you went with her." Kevin said. Wow, lame excuse Kevin…I know what he was trying to do, and I think Miley did to.

"Nick, it's alright if you do, I mean my mom will get boring to talk to after a while, and I'm still mad at her so then I can have you to talk to." She said with a smile. That smile made my heart melt…it always does. It's so bright and pretty and can always make my day.

"Uh, okay. Thank you," I said while getting my iPod outta the car. "Mom, I'm riding with Miley 'cause apparently,"—I shoot my brothers a look, "there's no room in this car for me."

"Okay honey, have fun!" She turned and smiled at me; she probably knew what my brothers were up to as well. I close the door and turn back to Miley, and we walk to her car.

"Mom, it's okay if Nick drives with us, right?" She asked.

"Of course! Nick is always welcome with us no matter what." She said smiling at me and Miley. I think nice smiles run in the Cyrus family, because her mom had a really pretty smile as well.

Miley's POV:

Nick and I climbed into the back seats. I went too because 1) I didn't wanna sit with my mom at the moment and 2) it would be easier to talk and see him—not that I cared to SEE him, I'm just saying!

"So you excited for this summer?" I said in a slightly sarcastic, unenthusiastic tone—but he knows I'm kidding.

"Oh, yeah totally!" He said with fake joy and I laughed. He has the cutest sense of humor—NOT that I liked him or anything…

**~shorrtt=/ but still REVIEWWW! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: wow this has to be the shortest! haha ok im gonna stop mentioning how short they are hha and let u read soo yea BTW: its in the catagory of Hannah Montana but technically it has nothing to do with it...i couldnt find anything else to put it in hah**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Miley's POV:

It was a 3 hour long ride. For the most part, I enjoyed every minute of it. Nick and I laughed and talked the whole time. It was really nice, and something shifted inside me that I never thought I would feel when I was with him…but that's between you and me.

"Mom, how much longer till we get there?" I asked half way through the trip. I don't like being still in cars for too long, plus I was getting tired/hungry.

"Just another hour so, dear." She said. I wished my dad came with us so she would have someone to talk to, because she was most likely listening to me and Nick. If you're wondering, he had to do work, and he doesn't get a lot of vacation time, but he will come later on hopefully.

"So, you sure you can handle 'Demi-withdraw?'" Nick said, smirking.

"Psh, yes! I mean, sure we hang out almost every day, but what's one summer without her?" I said, gluing a smile on my face. I didn't want Nick to see that I REALLY wanted her here, and so it looked like I am just fine with him; which is partially true, anyway. Just then I got a text from Demi:

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Wutcha doin girrrl?" Haha, gotta love Demi:)

Nick's POV:

Miley seemed to be in a deep conversation over text, because her eyes were glued to her phone. Demi, I'm guessing, was who she was texting. But it's cool; I wanted to do some thinking anyway. I don't know what it was, but my "little crush" on Miley felt stronger than I intended it to be. Was it the way she looked at me? Or that smile? Maybe being in a car for 3 hours has made me liked her more? Whatever it was made my heart thump a billion times faster than it should. I looked out the window trying to focus on something other than my "crush." It didn't help one bit.

"Nick, what're thinking about?" she said and I looked back at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Um, you know stuff." Wow I sounded stupid. But like I REALLY was gonna tell her 'Oh, just thinking of you, how much I like you!' Yeah right.

"Cool." She simply said. Usually girls will try to pry it outta guys, cause they reallllyyy wanna know, but I guess Miley was different. I was happy she respect that I didn't wanna discuss my thoughts with her, but then again, she probably was dying to know, because I know for a FACT Miley is a tad nosy. Just then, I felt something on my shoulder, so I look over and see Miley's beautiful head leaning on it. I smiled to myself, and leaned my head on hers while drifting off in a sleep.

Miley's POV:

I am DIEING to know what he was thinking about… I mean he looked so deep in thought and had a distant, dreamy look on his face! It has to be something he would be too embarrassed to tell me. But what? UGH! Oh well, maybe he will tell me later…I can always get it out of him; I am good at that. So, however long later, we get there and I was awakened by something nudging me.

"Miley, wake up we're here." Nick's soothing voice said to me. He gently pushed me off him a little, so he can get out. I sat up and yawned as I got out after him.

"Thanks!" I smiled as he held the door open for me, even though it holds itself. It was still a nice gesture though. I looked up at the house, it was pretty big. My mom told me it had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a nice living room…maybe it WON'T be so bad here. The neighborhood seemed cool, there was a girl playing catch with a little boy next door—I'm guessing he was her brother—and Kevin seemed mesmerized by here…I decided to have a little fun and bug HIM about someone…

"She's pretty, huh Kevin?" I said and Nick laughed. Kevin turned bright red and glared at both of us, as he continued to unpack the car.

"Nice one!" Nick said and high-fived me. Something about that high-five sent a jolt of what seemed like electricity down my arm. I silently gasped, wondering if he felt it too. I then knew he did because for at least a good minute, we stood there staring deep into each other's eyes. And for some reason, I decided that I liked it…AY-LOT.

~**awww=] maybe they DO reallyyy like eachother..who knows? hah REVIEWWW3 thanks=]**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV:

She felt it. I'm SURE she felt it. The chemistry that went through our hands…it was the best feeling in the world. I guess it was everything Miley did that left me breathless—her smile, eyes, personality, laugh…and now her touch. Okay, remember what I said before, how it was a small crush on her…well in a matter of 3 or so hours, it turned to something MUCH bigger. It's not a "sorta-little" crush anymore; it's an insanely huge, I wanna dance in the rain kinda crush—if that made sense. So, to break the stare I was gonna say something, but I didn't need to.

"Yo Romeo, Juliet! Quit staring at each other and start helping with the unpacking!" Joe yelled. With that, we snapped outta it, smiled shyly/awkwardly, and then went to bring in some bags. I can tell she was blushing, but I have nothing to judge because so was I…but I hey! I can't help it.

With Kevin:

As he went to and from the beach house, he couldn't help but keep looking over at the girl. There was something SO familiar about her…she looked just like his old friend from a while ago who moved away…the way she laughed, the shininess in her brunette hair…but WHAT made him think this? As he walked back from the wide, light blue house, a ball rolled in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, and when he straightened up, he gasped.

"Danielle??" He was in shock. Kevin hadn't seen her in God knows how long. She slowly took off her sunglasses and smiled.

"Kevin!? Oh my Gosh, it has been so long!" she said and they embraced. Okay, so by this point you're probably wondering who the heck is Danielle. Well, she's the one who was Kevin's friend from a while ago who moved away. But they were more, so to speak. He liked her—LOVED her even—and she did too, but they were really close friends, so it would've been weird. The day she moved is when they told each other how they felt, a regretted not saying it sooner…

FLASHBACK-

"Well, this is it, I guess." Danielle said, looking up at Kevin with tears soaking her eyes. One rolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"No, it doesn't have to be." Kevin said as tears filled his eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "Danielle, I have been hiding something from you." She looked back at him confused. "what I mean is that I-I…"

"You what, Kevin? I have to go soon, so please say it and—"

"I love you," Kevin said while lightly kissing her. She kissed back as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, too." She said softly. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Goodbye, Kevin…"

"This isn't goodbye, Danielle…we'll see each other someday, I know it." He pulled her closer, putting his hand on the back of her head. He let a tear run down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away before they pulled away.

"You're right. I'll miss you," She said, trying to smile.

"I'll miss you, too. So, see you later?" He said also slightly smiling.

"Yea later," Danielle fully smiled and hugged him one last time before getting in the car. Kevin stood there waving as the car drove away, down the street and out of his sight.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Kevin exclaimed. His smile reached ear to ear.

"I know! I'm so glad at least SOMEONE my age is here. Now we can hang out like old times!" She smiled up at him. He smiled back, while his insides filled with happiness. They were gonna be next door to each other for a whole summer—if you put the amount of time the spent together in general, that was about the same, maybe more. Just like Nick and Miley, this was gonna be an interesting summer for Kevin and Danielle—and that could mean something good or bad…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: okay, they r like outta order for me..it says its after #4 now! ugh haha again, if you came from a chapter ANYTHING but #6, DONT READ! haha**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Miley's POV:

I think Kevin knew that girl pretty well 'cause they were hugging, and as much as I love to hug, I usually don't just hug random neighbors. She did look sorta familiar, but I can think about that later. About an hour later, we were done bringing everything in and settling things where they should be. Our parents wanted us to come into the living room to talk to us about the bedrooms. Wait; there are 5 bedrooms, 1 for Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, one for my mom, one for Kevin, Joe, and for Nick…where do I go?!

"Okay, since there are 4 of you guys and 3 of us, we obviously have a shortage in bedrooms," Mr. Jonas said. Uh-oh, where is he going with this? "So, we were thinking since you two—" He pointed to me and Nick, "are like brother and sister, we thought it would be ok for you to share a room. Don't worry there are two beds." He finished half smiling.

"Wait what?!" I could feel the heat making its way to my face, as Joe and Kevin started snickering and play-punched Nick in the arm.

"I can just share a room with Joe or Kevin…" Nick said, obviously embarrassed by this as well. I mean, sure it's not a BIG deal to share a room with him, but at the moment, I can sense a weird, awkward feeling between us…I can't tell if I like it or not.

"No way!" Joe and Kevin said at the same time. "I want my own room!" Joe said, "Same!" Kevin finished. Wow, to think THEY are the oldest.

"Plus, we only have one in ours—they have two!" Joe argued.

"So??" Nick questioned him back. Yea, vacations are fun aren't they?! -_-

"So it makes sense for you to share a room with Miley!" Kevin yelled.

"Boys, Miley, it really isn't a problem is it?" Denise said stepping in. Btw, she told me to call her that so I will for now on.

"Yea, Miley do you mind really?" My mom asked. She just hadddd to get involved, too. Parents these days…

"It's bad enough that I have to be without Demi for the whole summer, spend 3 months with 3 bos, now I have to share a room with one of them?! UGH!!" Okay, maybe that came out a little harshly. I kinda regretted it after.

"Wow, thanks Miley. That was REAL nice of you." Nick said sarcastically, looking VERY hurt. OMG. What if he did likeee me? Cuz any normal boy wouldn't really care if I didn't wanna share a room, but whoa…

"Nick, I don't mean it like—"

"No, it's cool, whatever." He said shrugging. And with that he walked away. I felt really bad, and this other unusual feeling emerged in me for him…sadness. I'm not a robot, I have feelings, but for Nick I never thought I would be this sad to see him walk away like that…it's almost like he slightly broke my heart….NO!! STOP!! This can't be happening…I think I am starting to like Nick Jonas; and I can't keep denying it. I got up from the couch and sighed, "I'll go talk to him." I followed Nick, who was going out the front door. Dang, I didn't think I would upset him THAT much.

With Kevin and Joe:

"Hey, Kev who was that girl you were talking to before?" Joe asked.

"That was Danielle. Remember her from like two years ago?" Kevin smiled. It was obvious that he was super happy that he was able to see her again, and Joe noticed it right away.

"Dani?! I haven't seen her in forever! No wonder why you were hugging…I saw that and I was like, wait why would Kevin be hugging a random neighbor?" Joe was getting kinda excited but that was Joe for you.

"Hah, yea exactly Joe…I think." Kevin answered, smiling in a joking way to his brother.

"Great. Now that you and Danielle are together, and Nick and Miley are together, who do I have?!" Joe exasperated. He was feeling slightly left out.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Me and Danielle aren't together, and we don't even know how Miley feels about Nick," Joe gives him a look, "well, that's a different story, but Danielle is just an old friend."

"Puh-lease, Kevin. You love her and you know it. You KISSED her the last day you saw her." Joe crossed his arms and raised his thick eyebrows.

Kevin sighed, "I, I don't know Joe…I mean she hasn't changed one bit since 2 years ago..."

"How? I mean, wouldn't she look a little different?" Joe asked.

"I mean," Kevin rolled his eyes, "her personality, her behavior, you know?"

Joe nods, "I guess…you know that girl Demi that Miley keeps talking about?" Kevin nods. "I wonder what she's like, cause as long as I known Miley, I have never seen Demi before." Joe was in deep thought—well as deep as his thoughts could go at least.

"Well, maybe you'll meet her one day…you know, Danielle has a cousin named Demi, I wonder if that's the same one Miley talks about." Kevin said. Joe's face lit up. "What, are you in love with a girl you never even met, Joe?" Kevin chuckled as Joe nervously laughed also…I mean, how could he like someone he has never even met or SEEN before? But it IS summer, like I said before ANYTHING can happen:)

~**REVIEWW! i think i forgot to put that there last chapter oops! haha thanks=]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: k its back in order now i think...i hope! hha enjoy this and thanks for reading! x0x0**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Nick's POV:

I sat on the front step, and I heard someone closing the door behind me. I knew it was Miley, and I didn't look up at her. It's not that I'm mad at her, it's just I didn't feel like hearing an explanation about what she said. Sure, she may not have meant it in a mean way, but between the lines of what she said, was basically she doesn't like me like THAT. I sighed upset, but why would a girl like her like a guy like me?

"Hey..." She said sitting next to me. I could hear nervousness in her voice—she probably just didn't know how to say she really doesn't wanna share a room in a nice way…cuz she already blew that. "So, I wanted to say I'm sorry." I looked up at her. "I'm just overreacting a little bit and—"

I gave her a look, "A little?? Really, Miley—really?"

"Okay fine maybe A LOT! But, I can't help it; it's just when one thing is said, something else happens and," she sighs and looks down, "I don't know. But I do feel bad for what I said and I didn't mean it that I didn't wanna be with you, its well," she sighs again. I decided to soften up a bit and was no longer upset over this.

"Hey...hey," I lifted her chin up lightly to look at me—God, her eyes are gorgeous. "it's ok I guess I can see how you feel; if I was stuck in a house with 3 girls that would get annoying after a while, but then again…" A sly grin grew on my face and she laughed.

"Shut up you so would enjoy that!" she playfully slapped my arm. Wow, even her touch drove me crazy…not that I was IN LOVE with her...I only liked her A LOT...there IS a difference. "So we're okay now?"

"Yea," I nodded, "we're okay." I smiled. She side hugged me and we stood up.

"So, I guess it won't be SO bad to share a room with you." She said playfully. I chuckled and nodded as we walked back inside.

With Joe, Kevin and the parents:

(This is before Niley get back inside, so they won't hear this until later.) Joe and Kevin were now talking to the parents about some things, when Joe just HAD to ask…

"Mrs. Cyrus, what does Miley's friend Demi look like?" Everyone turned and looked at him for his random outburst. He looked around innocently, trying not to show he was embarrassed.

"Well, Joe, you're gonna see her by the end of this week because she is staying at her cousin's house next door for 2 weeks." She answered. Joe's face lit up. "I have a picture of her though," she shows him the picture.

"Oh yea that's Danielle's cousin! Wow, pretty lucky, huh Joe?" Kevin said smiling.

"Shut up!" Joe pushed him lightly. He just stared at the picture. "Wow she's beautiful," he thought, "If she's friends with Miley, then she MUST be a lot of fun because, well who else can keep up with her?!"

"Don't tell Miley, though. It's a surprise and that's why I said she couldn't bring Demi down this summer—Demi's in on it too." Mrs. Cyrus said.

Just then, Miley and Nick walked in. "So did you two kiss and make up?" Joe teased.

They both instantly blushed. "NO!" They said together. They looked at each other and lightly laughed.

"BUT, you wanted to. I know it." Joe answered. He had to make a quick move behind Kevin so he wouldn't be attacked by Nick. Yup, he was 19 and afraid of his 16 year old brother.

"Nicholas, he is just kidding. Calm down." Denise said.

Nick rolled his eyes and asked, "Where is my room?" She pointed up the stairs and to the right. He grabbed his bag and went.

"Umm…I'll go too, so I can, uh unpack!" Miley exclaimed and proceeded up the stairs after Nick. SOO, this was gonna be an interesting summer after all…but will it be a GOOD one?

**~REVIEWW please thank u! hope u like it so far=]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: woooo chapter nine lol this one is kinda cute=] i think at least haha hope u like it too!=]**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Miley's POV:

That was pretty embarrassing but I expected that from Joe. Okay, so you know how I was freaking over sharing a room before? Well, now I am actually kinda excited. Sure, we could be sick of each other by the end of summer, but we can connect on a whole new level now! Obviously our parents trusted us since they know—or should I say THOUGHT they knew—that we wouldn't like each other more than brother and sister. They were wrong on my part anyway…so yea there. I admit it: I LIKE NICK JONAS. Happy?! Anyway, we unpacked in silence, still feeling the awkwardness from Joe's little comment. It was WAY too quiet and I can't stand not talking for a long time.

"Are you ok?" I asked adding in a light laugh.

"Yea, it's just weird and all with Joe and what he said…embarrassing you know?" he answered with a small-cute smile.

I smiled back in a 'don't worry about it' sorta way. "It's okay, theyre your brothers, they always do that." I reassured him.

"Yea, your right." He said smiling at me with an even bigger smile. Wow, that boy REALLY needs to smile more often…

"I'm hungry, I think there's a food place down the street—wanna get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm hungry too." He said, still smiling. We went downstairs to get money from our parents and walked together to the place.

Nick's POV:

Lunch with Miley was really fun. We hung out as normal friends, and for once I wasn't THAT nervous. She's just so down to Earth and so easy to talk to. Normally, I clam up when I like someone, and it was usually with HER, but today something shifted—in a good way of course. When we got to the place we ordered cheeseburgers and fries. We ended up having a French fry fight when I accidently flung a fry up at her; I was picking one up and it slipped and hit her. I swear I never laughed so hard in my life at that lunch…or SMILED for that matter. On our way back, we talked some more, but secretly, I think we were flirting—but I can't help it;)

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to the beach," she said.

"That would be fun. It's not like it would be too hard to get there since we live like RIGHT on it." I said smiling. She giggled and smiled back…*happy sigh*

When we got back, we saw Kevin Talking to Danielle again—he still loves her its so obvious. "I think she's Demi's cousin, I heard Joe say something about that." I said.

"Oh yea! I thought she looked kinda familiar." Miley responded.

So, the first night here was good. We watched a movie in our room and talked till 2 AM. We made a bet to see who can stay on the longest and she "won." I let her win, just to be nice. Plus, she has TONS of energy, that even if I actually tried, I think I would've fell asleep before her anyway. The next morning, I woke up to Miley shaking me and smiling with the amount of energy as a person who drank 10 cans of Redbull would have. We went to sleep at 2, and she's waking me up at…9:00?? Girls are weird.

"Wakey, wakey Nicky!" She shouted. I groaned and put a pillow on my head. "Come on we have to go to the beach!" She said. Then all of the sudden, after I ignored her, she jumped on my bed and practically on top of me. "RAWR!!! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Ow, get off!" I said jokingly. I finally sat up and she looked at me and started cracking up. "What?"

"You're…hair!" she said in between laughs and holding her sides. I got up and went to the mirror. OMG. Yea ,that's a greattt way to impress her; lovely. I blushed SO hard; it looked like I got massive sunburn. Playing it cool has now been officially ended from THIS.

"Aw, Nicky don't be embarrassed," she said in a baby tone, while ruffling my curls. "It's cute." She said with flirty eyes. Was it me or is something different with whatever's going on between us? And I mean GOOD different :)

**~niley moments3 haha if only there were more right now in real life=[ but thats okay they r both SO busy so by early 2010 they'll be back i no it=] REVIEWWW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: next one is LONG! haha i had to seperate it in 2 parts on YT lol but you'll like it ;) haha k enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Nick's POV:

So we got dressed, I went into the bathroom though to let her change without me there, obviously. Then when we got everything ready, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Miley and I headed down to the beach. We didn't have to sit with each other; they just wanted to come to since we were. Miley and I put our chairs and stuff down, and she was taking off her cover up…not trying to stare OR sound like a perv but—WOW. She had a black bikini top on and paired it with a hot pink bottom, and she looked great. She has a thin waste, but not a gross skinny. It was a…perfect skinny. And I PROMISE I'm not staring at her chest—unlike a lot of other guys, I'm a gentlemen and don't go after girls just for their body. Sure, she has an AMAZING body, but I like her for who she is and other qualities. She's beautiful, yes, but even if she wasn't, that wouldn't make her 'ugly'. Anyway, I must've not been paying attention 'cause Miley was clapping in my face.

"Nick!" She waved, "Hellloooo you there?" She giggled at my confused expression. I blushed. OMG, I hope it wasn't obvious I was staring, oh God…

"yea, sorry, Miles I just blanked out for a second, hah." I said nervously. And with that, we headed towards the water together. I didn't really feel like swimming, but she was in there right away with her boogie board. Typical Miley, getting right to everything :).

Miley's POV:

Okay, was it me or is Nick HOTT?! He had AT LEAST a six pack of abs, and I tried my best not to stare. Before, I thought he was at me, and that made me blush, but I pretended didn't notice. Nick isn't the type of guy to care about that stuff, he's WAY too sweet. I didn't think perfect existed, but Nick was a CLOSE exception to it. Sweet, caring, amazing looks, gorgeous hair AND smile— when he does at least and the list goes on…so anyway, I was boogie boarding, and Nick was standing there with his feet in the water, and I caught a big wave and as I went past him, I splashed water at him.

"Hey!!" he said laughing.

"'Hey' is for horses, now you need to get in the water!" I laughed and splashed more at him. He splashed me back and I squealed as I started prancing away from him. We were having so much fun that day, I never wanted it to end. Ever. He caught up to me, though, after a while.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed while wrapping his strong, muscular arms around my waist.

He swung me around in the water and we fell together as a wave crashed down at us. We were SOAKED. I think my top almost came off, but luckily it didn't. The way we landed was side to side pretty much, but his arms were still around me, and we both sorta rolled over. He rolled on his back pulling me with him, while I was turning to face him. The wave washed us up and we were on the sand where the waves just stop rolling in. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. We sat there staring into each other's eyes and we were just about to lean in, but I didn't really feel that right about it, so I stopped.

"Um, so we should go to…"I faded, unsure what to say and feeling pretty awkward.

"Yea, we can go back to our, uh towels…" he said still gazing into my eyes. I got up off of him and we walked back in silence; out of pure embarrassment and awkwardness. We weren't made or anything, it's just with what happened really freaked us out. I am really starting to fall for him, but I DON'T wanna lose him as a friend, or to weirden up our friendship in any way. Maybe something could happen between us, but right now, I don't wanna rush into things right away, even if he DID feel the same way.

With Kevin, Joe and Danielle:

"So, Dani, how have you been since we last saw you?" Joe asked Danielle. He really didn't have anyone else to hang out with, so he was the third wheel for Kevin and Dani. They weren't officially together yet, but everyone, even Kevin and Dani, could see that there is still something there.

"I've been good. I haven't seen you guys in sooo long, I really missed you guys!" She answered.

"Joe, can you go by Nick and Miley, they need to talk to you." Kevin said while giving his brother a look to go away.

"Um okay!" He shrugged and went away. He obviously didn't get the fact the Kevin WANTED him to leave, he just did 'cause well, he's kinda gullible and really thought he needed to be talked to.

"Danielle, I was wondering if we could go out to dinner Friday, you know catch up…" His voice started drifting, "maybe pick up where we left off…"

She smiled, "I would love to Kevin. And to celebrate you guys living next door, maybe Nick and Miley and Joe could come. Demi is coming Friday so she can come too."

"That would be fun." Kevin replied. But he had to fake smile because he really wanted it to be just him and Danielle, but he was glad they were at least going out on a date finally.

**~please REVIEWW! aw too bad they didnt kiss=[ but maybe they will in a future chapter;) if u wanna no...just leave a comment telling me wut u thought bout this chapter! haha=]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: yay a longer one for once! haha this is the 2nd to last of new chapters..i still have to write 13=] ahha**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Nick's POV:

We ALMOST kissed. We were SO close. I felt her breath inches away from my face as we leaned in, but she stopped with an unsure look on her face and with that, we went back to the blanket. I tried to forget about it and push away the awkwardness, but something kept repeating in my head; she doesn't wanna be anything more than friends, or "brother and sister." I sighed. Right now we were on our beach towels, laying in the sun, but she was napping peacefully. I really thought all the signs were there, that MAYBE she could feel the same…the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at me, the way she always laughed at everything, almost flirting. I guess I was just getting my hopes up. Why would a beautiful girl like Miley—who can probably have any guy she wants—like me? I'm basically a nobody, and I'll never be anything more with her…it sucks.

"Hey guys." Joe came over, "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Huh?" I asked, not in the mood, I'm too lost in my own thoughts.

"But Kevin said—" Joe stopped then gasped. "He LIED to me!"

"I wonder why he would do that.." I said sarcastically.

Joe fake-pouted as he turned and walked away. He likes to act like a child at times; sometimes I think I act older than him. Anyway, the rest of the day Miley and I hung out; going back in the water, eating fries, etc. The whole, 'awkward almost-kiss' thing faded away. I mean, I know we both remember it, but it's not ruining anything. So the next day, Thursday, it rained. Joe, Kevin and I went to the movies, while Miley and our moms went to Dani's house. They were having "girl time," whatever THAT means. Maybe Miley will talk about me…

"Uh, Nick?" Kevin Said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Well, I invited Dani to dinner as a date and she wanted you guys and Miley to come too. For celebrating us here, I don't know, but I think you should make it more of a date with Miley." Kevin suggested.

"Hmmm…but that would be weird for her probably. I really REALLY like her. And I want to but I'm—" I stopped. I can't admit how nervous I'd be to ask her. But they're my brothers, so I sighed, "Scared."

"Dude, she would be SO happy if you did! I really think she likes you." Joe reassured.

"I kinda thought so to but not anymore…" I said.

"Dani can talk to her today, I'll find out. BUT you need to ask her. Dani won't invite her, neither will Joe or I. YOU are." Kevin practically demanded. Sheesh, I didn't think asking your best friend out was SUCH a big deal! Two hours later, when we got back from the movies, Miley and our moms already got back. From thinking of what my brothers said, my heart started pounding and I started gulping. Okay, I GUESS you can say I was nervous because I do that plus say "um" a lot when I am, but I can control it.

"H-hey Miley." I said in my best casual voice. I'm not an actor, so when I say my best, its code word for 'I suck at it'.

"Hey Nick! I missed you guys today." She smiled. "But, it was nice to have time away for a change." I smiled at that. Why is she so…perfect?

Kevin nudged me and Joe gave me a look. It's time. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." Joe said and they ran off. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Miley? I maybe, um was ,you know, kinda uh…" Man, I stutter like an IDIOT. She probably think I sound so stupid.

Miley's POV:

Nick's SO cute when he stutters. I have no clue what he's trying to say though.

"Nick, take a breath. Just say it; you can say ANYTHING to me." I smiled genuinely.

He started to ease up. "I know, okay well you know how Kevin is taking Dani out to dinner?"I nodded. Oh my gosh, where is he going with this? I'm kinda excited now. "Well, uh they invited you, Joe and me also, but I was wondering if you kinda wanna go w-with me…?" He looked up shyly.

Did he just ask me out? "Like a date?" I burted.

"Well, um I—" He smiled. "Yea."

I smiled too. "Okay, sure! Sounds like fun." I said trying to be casual. But in the inside I was screaming happily: YESSSS!!!! OMG AHHHHHH!!!! Like picture me doing a happy dance…yea exactly haha.

"Cool." He said with a huge, goofy grin. This could be a fun summer after all. I excused myself to the kitchen and actually DID a happy dance. Little did I know, my mom and Mrs. Jonas were in there, too. Boy, my face got SO red. "Uh…hello!" I said, stopped dancing.  
"Yea, I'm not gonna ask." My mom said. They went back to talking. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Nick dancing like a dork also. He looked so ridiculous that I almost died from laughing—well HIDING my laugh. Gosh, he was SOOO cute. Okay, so I KINDA think he likes me too, but I'm not gonna jump to conclusions. Maybe he was trying to be nice or his brothers made him. But knowing Nick, he most likely wanted to do that.

Nick's POV:

I was so happy you would not believe. I know she's not my girlfriend now or anything, but this was a start. I was dancing like a crazy man. I was grinning with this goofy smile on my face, and I could've sworn I heard someone giggle, but I didn't care. I ran upstairs to Joe's room, where both him and Kevin were. "She said yes! She said yes!" I shouted and jumped onto his bed. Okay, maybe I was a little OVER happy, but you would be too if you were in my place.

"Way to go bro!" Kevin said high fiving me.

"Look at Nick, picking up the chicks." Joe said and we pounded fists, I just realized I am more nervous now than I was asking her out before…this was a date! What if I do something wrong? She will laugh at me and never give me the time of day again. A look of worry and nervousness washed over my face, and I think my brothers noticed.

"Don't worry man, everything will be fine." Kevin comforted me, while putting an arm around my shoulder. "Joe and I will be there; you aren't COMPLETELY alone."

I sighed, "I know but this is like a REAL first impression on her. She knows me yea, but this is different; this is like testing how we 'connect' on this kind of level and I-" I sighed again. "I guess I'm just scared." Real manly huh? I'm 16 and scared of a date with one of my best friends. But this wasn't just ANY date, that's for sure.

"Well, don't be. If you need us, we'll help." Joe smiled. Too bad I don't see THAT Joe every day. So the rest of the evening/night, we all played card games like BS, PIGS, kemps, etc. Of course for that game, Miley and I were on a team and we were SO beating Joe/ Kevin. Our signal was 3 taps with a finger on the table, like we were waiting for a card or w/e, and they never caught on.

Miley's POV:

We had a fun night. Nick and I flirted A LOT; I could tell he was for sure. But whatever! Before we went to bed, I asked Nick if he asked me out to be nice/if his brothers made him, or that he wanted to. He simply smiled and said, "I wanted to," and rolled over so his back was facing me in his bed. If he wasn't in the room with me I would've screamed and be all giddy and happy. But I smiled as well and went to sleep. So now, it's Friday, the day of the dinner, and I am SUPER excited/nervous. I've been on dates before, but this was with Nick—my best friend, "brother!" Who knows if this could end good or bad?! It was a sunny day, so it was a good sign so far. I took a walk with my mom that morning along the beach coast. When we got back, Dani was talking with the boys about something. They look like they are hiding something, except Nick, he looked more upset over this. I wonder what it was.

"Oh hey Miley!" Dani said as I came over.

"Hey…what's going on guys?" I asked. They all exchanged glances. Okay, now I'm nervous.

"Well, you know my cousin, Demi, right?" Dani said and I nodded…OMG don't tell me…

"heyyyyo!" Someone exclaimed and tackled me. I turn around and look to see who it was…

"DEMIII!!!!!" I hugged her tight. So THIS is why my mom wouldn't let me bring her! I hugged my mom and thanked her a billion times and then Demi and I went to my room to catch up. This was gonna be SO fun!

"So, I hear you and Nick have a date tonight." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yea, but Kevin, Danielle and Joe are coming too. Omigosh you should come! You can be…Joe's date!" I exclaimed. Demi blushed. Maybe she likes him? ;)

"Well, he is really cute and nice, but what makes you think he would want to?" Demi asked.

"Believe me, he's Joe and he would TOTALLY love you! You're so his type." I said. She smiled and we talked for another hour or so. Later that day, we got ready, and I was pretty nervous, but I'm okay now since Demi is here. We walked downstairs, and the boys, plus Danielle were waiting for us.

"Wow, you girls look great!" Kevin said and Joe nodded in agreement. He couldn't take his eyes off of Demi…hmm maybe it's time I play cupid for my friend :)

**~yayyy Niley, Jemi, and Kanielle DATE!=D haha please reviewww3 thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: okay, idk if its out of order for u, but if it is, MAKE SURE u read the right one after each! cause if u read this before some others, it will ruin the cute thing at that end;) haha enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Nick's POV:

Wow. From seeing Miley right now left me breathless. Her hair was pulled back in the front while the rest fell down in soft curls. Her blue eyes shimmered from the makeup she had on. Her dress was a nice red with what looked like flowers all on it. Her stunning beauty next to me made me look like I was WAY outta my league. But, if I do say so myself, I think I look pretty good;)  
"Hey Nick." Miley said shyly. Wait.. Miley? SHY?! That's a first.  
"Hey. You look really beautiful." I told her honestly. Why should I hide my feelings anymore? It was pretty obvious that I liked her, and usually girls are good at picking up at these things.  
"Oh." She looked down blushing. "Thanks, you look really handsome, as well!" She smiled.  
I smiled back. Our parents wanted to take pictures of us, ugh. We took a group shot, and one of each "couple," and one of just Demi and Miley. Of course my brothers made it weird on my picture with Miley, but what else is new? So, after the torture, We all went in my mom's car (Kevin driving). I have a good feeling about tonight that everything is gonna be great and go perfectly; Kevin will probably ask out Dani, she'll say yes, Demi and Joe will start REALLY liking each other, and maybe something CAN happen between Miley and me. We arrive at the fancy restaurant 10 minutes later. 3 tables for us were pushed together, and the girls sat on one side as Kevin, Joe and I sat across from them. Kevin and Danielle were talking quietly, and I was just about to start a convo with Miley, when her and Demi were giggling and chatting already. Great. This is why I got upset about Demi being here. Luckily, though, she saw I was annoyed and turned her attention to Joe. Thank YOU.  
"So, Miles," I started. "were you surprised by Demi?" I smirked.  
"Yes! Did you know and NOT tell me?" She fake-pouted.  
"No, not until today, but aren't you happy you have someone to talk with about the cute boys on the beach now?" I teased.  
"Oh, I figured I could talk about them with you." She casually came back at me with. Oooh, she's good. I gave her a look with a small smile. She laughed.  
"Ooh! Nice one Miley!" Joe high-fived her from across the table.  
"Don't encourage her." I said, joking and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.  
"Fine, sorry GOSH!" Joe brought his arm back, but in the process he hit Demi's glass of water and knocked it on her. "Oh, God I'm SO sorry Demi!" Joe exclaimed. I guess you can say Joe can be pretty clumsy.  
"It's okay Joe," She laughed, "it's just water!" She smiled to make him feel better. It's hard to call Joe my "brother" at times.

Miley's POV:

Tonight is so far amazing. Besides Joe knocking water on Demi and Nick accidently flipping peas up at me during the main course, it was wonderful. I guess boys get clutzy around girls they like, or they just TRY to show off, hah. I'm not trying to sound vain, but I really think he does and I'm not one to be oblivious to this kinda stuff. We were talking and flirting throughout dinner. And the whole thing was east, since it was with someone I know well, and its not one of those weird "getting to know you" talks. After the yummy dinner, the boys payed for us—they are such gentlemen—we got ice cream and all went on a walk at this beach by the place. It was pretty chilly though, and I guess Nick noticed I was cold.

"Here, wear my jacket." Nick sweetly offered his jacket. I thanked him and put it on…it smelled very good! We all sorta walked in "couples;" Kevin and Danielle holding hands, Joe and Demi closely talking and Nick and I stood close but walked in silence. It was such a perfect night, that there was something beautifully peaceful about it—there was no need for words, all that stuff. I started acting silly though.  
"Nick, there's something on your nose." I said. "Where?" "Right…"I pushed his ice cream in his face, "there!" I burst out laughing.

"Miley!" He put some in my face and I gasped while laughing and he laughed too. We stood there staring into each other's eyes, giggling until it gradually stopped. Like an imaginary thread, he was being pulled closer and closer to my face, and this time I didn't move as I let his lips meet mine in a sweet, tingling kiss.

~**SEE! i told you they would kiss=] but this doesnt mean they r together now remember that okay? haha REVIEW PLEASE!!! thanks!=]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: holaaa! haha late, sorry but enjoy! again, they r short but filled with great stuff right?!=D haha **

**CHAPTER 13**

Miley's POV:  
A rush of mixed emotions fell over me. I was shocked and stunned for what was happening, but happy of course. It was almost magical. After a few seconds, we pulled away and I blushed while he gave me a sheepish smile. I kept my gaze locked onto his because I really didn't know what to say.  
"I-I" I stuttered. For once in my life, I had NOTHING to say. "Maybe we should, uh—" I quickly looked over towards the others, who were making their way back to the car, but I then returned my look back to Nick's brown eyes.  
"…Yea, let's go" he said still keeping his eyes locked to mine. We walked back to the car, trying to keep away the newly formed almost 'awkwardness' of what just happened. But as we were at the car, I silently grinned to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm pretty sure I saw Nick grinning as big as I was as well.  
Nick's POV:  
I can't believe what just happened. I am both proud and stunned in myself for being so bold to actually KISS her. *sigh* the kiss. It was unexpected, spontaneous, amazing, and overall…perfect. Feeling her soft lips against mine sent sparks throughout my entire body. I'm sure she felt it too. Maybe now she can get the hint that I like her?;) And now, I have a good feeling that she does too. She not only let me kiss her, but she also kissed back. So when we got home, Demi and Dani were going to stay a little bit longer 'cause it was only 9. Kevin wasn't coming right away though, he seemed to be moving slowly.  
"Kev, you coming?" I asked.  
"Uh, I'll be right there, just hold on." He responded. I could see form the look in his eyes that he wanted to be alone with Dani. I followed everyone inside, happy that my brother was finally gonna get the girl he was in love with to be his girlfriend.  
With Kevin:  
"Dani, wait." He stopped her before she went inside.  
"Yea, Kev?" She smiled.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He took a deep breath, took her hands, and continued. "I really like you. No what am I saying?? I love you. I still do after being apart for so long. And since we never got to do this before you moved, but would you be my girlfriend?" Kevin finished, practically in one breath.  
Danielle stood there staring; she was taking in everything he just said. Then, a huge smile grew over her face which made Kevin's heart soar. "Kevin, you have no idea how happy I am because of this! Of course I will be your girlfriend!" And as if on cue, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back, and wrapped his own arms around her waist. "By the way, I love you, too" she said pulling back quickly. Kevin just smiled and kissed her sweetly again.  
Nick's POV:  
We all settled on watching a movie, and after 5 minutes, Kevin and Danielle walked in arms around each other. The girls ran over to her squealing happily, and hugging her, while Joe and I just smiled and rolled our eyes. Kevin was beaming with a smile of a guy who could have just won a million dollars. I guess to Kevin, Danielle WAS like winning a million dollars. After a while, we went into the living room and I put in the movie that won the majority vote—Taken. It was either that or The Notebook, and I really DIDN'T wanna watch that. I mean it looks pretty good, but since I am a big softy, I don't really wanna cry in front of everyone, especially Miley.  
"Okay, this is how we are sitting." Joe instructed. Oh, God. "Kevin and Dani, you can share that love seat chair. I'll sit on this part of the couch with Demi, if that's okay," Joe shyly smiled at her as she nodded. "And Nick, you can sit next to Miley, on the other part of the couch." He smirked.  
"Okay," I said simply and sat next to Miley. Joe turned the lights off and sat next to Demi. She giggled at Joe, who of course had to dramatically put his arm around her while yawning. That was Joe for ya. Throughout the movie, I kept side-peeking at Miley. She is so beautiful. Turning my attention back to the movie, I could tell something was gonna happen, from hearing the music and all. Anyway, Miley grabbed my hand suddenly when the girl in the movie was being kidnapped. "It's okay Miles" I soothed, rubbing her hand with my thumb. She cuddled up to me after I released her hand and put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. A smile grew on my face; things were finally falling into place for us. And now that I think about it, maybe it was a never just a "little" crush turned serious. Maybe I have been falling in love with my best friend, Miley Cyrus.

Miley's POV:

This felt right—me in Nick's arms. He was definitely something special; not only is he one of my best friends, he is probably the sweetest, most genuine guy ever. But something hit me—we aren't together—not yet at least. And maybe this wasn't right…but it felt so right, and I liked being held in his strong arms. I am REALLY starting to fall for Nick. No, I don't think it's love, but the truth is, I never really BEEN in love, so I am not sure how I should feel. I know all those 'Signs' that you do, like thinking about him, being around him, laughing at things that weren't meant to be funny, smiling just for seeing him and I—OH MY GOSH. Am I falling IN LOVE with him!? This was freaking me out more than this movie, which wasn't as scary as it first seemed, but being "protected" by Nick was an exception to pretend ;D. Oh yea, sorry off track…I guess Nick does that to me. Maybe I really am, but then again, I don't wanna rush it because I just realized like 4 days ago that I liked him more than a friend. So, I looked at Joe and Demi, who were looking all cuddly and cute. They SOO like each other and I'm gonna do something about it.  
"Aww…" I cooed softly.

"What?" Nick whispered at me.

"Joe and Demi…they are SO cute. They like each other I can tell." I stated.

"Miles don't get involved," Nick warned me, "plus, how can you tell?" Wow, were boys ALWAYS this clueless?!

"Um, Nick I don't know if you see, but they are cuddling, and were flirting ALL night.." I said, my tone oozing 'duh.'

"Well, I mean he DOES have his arm around her, but how does that mean he likes her?" He asked.

"Girls can just tell, trust me I'm good at these things." I said. "Like, say if I was Demi, I could tell that Joe liked me." I added.

"well, he definitely likes her a lot, I see it, but maybe she doesn't feel the same." He retorted. For some reason, I don't think we are talking about Demi and Joe anymore.

"Well, she does. Sure, she can be flirty to other guys, but only flirts in a SPECIAL way to him. She laughs at all the things he does, you know?" I said, trying to imply where I see this really going.

"Yea, I never understood why girls laughed at EVERYTHING, when they aren't even funny." Nick chuckled and I giggled, but he got back to what we were talking about. "Anyway, I guess he'll see that one day. But, maybe she can't see how much he likes her, even though he makes it pretty obvious." He finished. 'You kissed me of course I can see it!' I wanted to shout. But I didn't.

"Maybe she DOES see, and he just doesn't realize it." I shot back, not in a mean way of course. And with that, the conversation was dropped. I looked up at him and saw a small smirk on his lips. I think he knew that when we were using Joe and Demi, we were really implying ourselves. At least I hope he knew.

Nick's POV:

I couldn't help but smile. Did we basically just tell each other that we LIKEEED the other one more than a friend? I mean, I figured out that we stopped talking about Joe and Demi a while ago, but still…so we just watched the movie the rest of the time, and I really liked it. It was weird to the sense of what was going on, but other than that it was good. And having Miley next to me in my arms was even better. Sure, we weren't together yet, but I am planning on asking her soon. Basically, today was one of the most perfect days I could have ever asked for. Having a date with Miley, kissing her, holding her close on this couch...it was truly amazing. After the movie ended, Demi and Dani went home, but we all decided to meet up at the beach tomorrow. Of course Dani gave Kevin a kiss before leaving, and Joe gave Demi a hug and his cell number. My guess is that they will be texting all night. Miley and I did that once. And it was on a school night…not our smartest idea. When we were in our room and ready for bed, I could tell she wanted to say something. I was thinking about what we are now, and she was probably gonna say something about it. I wasn't ready for it though.

"Uh, Miley," I started. "I'm sorry for, um kissing you tonight, I don't know if that was wrong of me or not…I-I mean I didn't just do it for the heck of it, but I'm not sure what you thought and—"

"Nick, Nick!" she giggled, shaking her head. "You're saying sorry, but—" She kissed my cheek surprising me, and got in her bed as she said, "don't be." She gave me a flirty smile and rolled over in her bed. Thank God she did, because I sat there for at LEAST a minute with this big, goofy smile plastered on my face. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, as I lifted my hand and felt my cheek, still tingling where her smooth lips just touched. It was official; this was by far THE best day of my entire life.

**~Please review=] sorry for the wait i was too lazy to put it on here after i did on youtube haha the next 3 are gonna be short cuz im doing a minimarathon on YT with chapters 14, 15, and 16 so yea hah k bye=]**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: yes its very short sry haha i was gonna combined 14-16 together, cuz im doing a MM on my youtube (which is LoveToLaughx0x3 for those of you asking) so MAKE SURE to check back here if theres more cuz i might add more to it..if not be on the lookout for chapters 15 and 16! reviews make me happy=D**

**CHAPTER 14**

Nick's POV:

Today is now Saturday, and I had the BEST dream last night. I dreamt I was with Miley and we went to dinner and ended up kissing on the beach then snuggling on the couch in the living room…oh wait, THAT was real;) I still cant believe how perfect it was; it was so surreal. Anyway, it was almost 9:30 when I woke up and we are all meeting Dani and Demi at the beach at 10. I was about to sit up, but I first turned over and had to quickly avert my eyes from where they accidently landed. I didn't notice or hear Miley, so it wasn't my fault when I happen to see her topless after I turned over. She was facing the side, so I didn't actually SEE her full chest, only the side of it—NOT that I was looking, I swear! But, I'm a teenage guy, can you blame me?! She didn't notice that I turned over and saw, so it's best that I don't mention it. I looked back up and saw she had her top on, so I grabbed my bathing suit and quickly went to the bathroom. I think I was blushing, I never saw her TOPLESS before, and it was strange…in a good way. I guess I'm a little flustered, but it's not every day you wake up and see something like THAT after you open your eyes. But, I must say she is gorgeous. Not only does she have a beautiful face and personality, but a rockin' body to go with it. NOT that I'm checking her out like THAT. Anyway, I finished getting ready, so did everyone else, and in 5 minutes we were all on the beach putting our towels and chairs down. My brothers and I went straight to the water, because we love swimming in the ocean and having a good time. I know I didn't swim really when I was with Miley, but that's cause I loved watching her have a fun time and I could hear her laugh all day. Okay, I think I talk about Miley too much, but I can't help it;)

Miley's POV:

We were all at the beach now, and so far I'm having so much fun! Me, Dani and Demi are talking and watching the guys make fools of themselves, but it was cute. They were probably trying to impress us. Kevin all of the sudden came over and grabbed Dani, holding her over his shoulder and towards the water.

"Kevin!" She giggle-shrieked, "put me down! I don't wanna get wet!"

"Oh-kayyy.." he said in a sing-song voice before dropping her. IN the water. Those were the Jonas boys for ya though.

She stood up with her mouth open to look annoyed, but was failing with a smile. "I can't BELIEVE you just did that!" she said, attacking him. They both cracked up in extreme hysterics.

"They are annoyingly cute…" Demi said. I laughed and agreed.

"Yea, but Nick is SO much cuter…" I said dreamily.

"Nuh-uh! JOE, is for sure. He is SO hot…"She said smiling.

"I KNEW you liked him!" I exclaimed. It was obvious, and she just shrugged.

"Yea, I do. He is really sweet, funny, and well, awesome! At least IM not afraid to fess up to it like my suppose BEST FRIEND." She said emphasizing some words. Geez, sorry that it took me a while to realize that I felt more towards Nick…

"Yea well…Nick is still cuter so HA!" I came back lamely. Hey, it was the best I could think of when I'm nervous.

"No. Joe is. I mean LOOK at him!" She said. "Well, look at Nick, he has a 6 pack!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"So? Joe does too, and has AMAZING hair." Demi retorted. "Nick has better!" I answered.

"Face it. That guy is cuter." She said, slightly pointing towards Joe. "No, this guy is!" I shot back. We continued this for a few more minutes until we didn't notice the guys were not by the water anymore.

"Demi, the guy IM looking at is WAY cuter. End of story." I stated. We weren't seriously fighting, and it was kinda getting fun stating the TRUTH. I mean, Nick is gorgeous! Joe, yea he's cute but in a different way haha.

"Who are you guys talking about?" A voice said behind us. "Yea, what guy is cuter then who?" Another voice said jealousy and hurt practically dripping from it. We turn and look up at Nick and Joe staring down at us in confusion. Nick looking slightly angry, Joe just…being Joe. Oh God, this is gonna be awkward…

**~soo yea please review and DRAMA IS COMING HINT HINT=D thanks x0**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: here's 15! i was gonna combined it to 14, but then how wud you know to look back? haha so enjoy and REVIEW! i have 10 reviews? thanks=D 3**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Uhhh—" I started, looking at Demi for help. We both were blushing a little from this.

"We were saying how, um Rob Pattison and Taylor Lautner are really hot but she thought Taylor was hotter and I said Rob was." Demi lied. Sheesh, if it was that easy I could've done that.

"But I don't understand. Miley, you said 'the guy I'm looking is WAY cuter'…what, is Rob and Taylor here or something?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, they're here?! Rob Pattison is sooo HOTT!" Joe exclaimed with a fake girl voice with sarcasm. We cracked up, but Nick still held a rock-solid face on. Geez, was he really THAT mad?

"Well, we were talking as if we were looking at them…?" Demi tried. I don't think they bought it though. "Okay, seriously WHAT were you two talking about?" Nick asked. He looked at me for the answer and I suddenly didn't know what to say, so I panicked . I couldn't just say 'Oh, actually we were talking about you two' that would be a little weird.

"Um, you know what I think I do see them, uh over there!" I said pointing randomly. "Come on Dem let's go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to run down the beach without even explaining, leaving Nick and Joe at the blanket.

Nick's POV:

I am seriously not sure what just happened. After Joe and I got out of the water we thought it would be funny to sneak up on the girls from behind to scare them. But instead we stopped and listened to them play-argue about some guy who was cuter than the other. I tend to get jealous easily, and when I REALLY thought Miley liked me too and heard her talking about someone else, well that got me mad. Was she trying to play with my emotions? Anyway, they looked embarrassed, but I really wanna know who it was. Before I could get an answer, Miley ran off with Demi saying she saw Rob and Taylor somewhere…yea right. If she really was like my best friend, she will tell me, right?

"Where are they going?" I asked Joe. He shrugged.

"Who knows, girls can be weird. But maybe they were talking about us; I mean they looked really embarrassed." He said.

"Maybe, but why would they hide it?" I inquired dumbly.

"Nick, seriously? You think they are just gonna be like 'Oh I was saying how Nick was cuter, and she was saying how Joe is!' Hah, no. So use your head." Joe answered poking my head a little. He does have good point though..for once.

"Do you think she likes me?" I changed the subject.

"Are you kidding? A monkey could pick that one up!" Joe shouted, throwing his arms up.

"Okay, okay no need for sarcasm OR yelling.." I said.

"Whatever, anyway I KNOW she does for a fact." Joe crossed his arms.

"How?" I questioned.

"I have my ways. Now if you excuse me…" He said frankly. He walked towards the snack bar and ordered a double cheeseburger. We can't even have a decent conversation about my love-life problems without him having food. Again, HOW am I related to him??

Miley's POV:

We went as far down the beach as possible. I didn't want to be able to see him or I feel like he knew what I was talking about. Finally, I stopped running and Demi turned towards me.

"What the HELL was that about??" She yelled.

"I don't know I panicked!" I sighed and threw my arms up dramatically.

"Who cares if they knew it was them we were talking about? I mean Nick likes you a lot, and you do too." I started to open my mouth to speak but she held her palm up. "I saw you two kissing last night at the beach, and it WASN'T just him." She added with a little smile creeping on her face.

"You saw?? Did the others see also?" I asked, suddenly turning red again.

"Yes, but Dani and I told them not to mention it to you two and torment you. That would totally ruin it and just add more awkwardness." She smiled.

"Aww, what would I do without you?" I hugged her. "I mean, I could tell he liked me after he asked me to dinner, and then KISSED me.." I bit my bottom lip to prevent from smiling TOO much.

"Obviously," she said with a playful eye roll, "The boy is crazy for you, Joe told me but you two are too oblivious to see it. Everyone besides you two can see through your denial acts. It was gonna happen eventually." She added in flatly. I thought I was a better liar, but apparently I'm not.

"Okay, so even though I realized I liked him 5 days ago, everyone thought I did before?" I asked.  
"Duh." She stated, rolling her eyes again. Good to know...well that's just AWESOME—sarcasm included.

**~so yea =D 16 will be up soooon! i hope u guys like this story so far..if u dont tell me=] (again, sry its rly short)**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: this is started in Miley's POV cuz thats where it ended last time haha. and Lucas is suppose to be Lucas Till. No one is famous in this except Rob Pattison, Taylor Lautner etc haha just saying=] enjoy and REVIEW=D**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Well, I don't think I did, I mean in like 6-7th grade I did yea, but that's—" I stopped realizing that I did at least once like him before. We started walking back.

"I knew it." Demi said crossing her arms. "Maybe you didn't 8-10 grade, but there were feelings there, you just didn't notice them."

"I guess youre right." I sighed, defeated. "But Nick obviously didn't like me until this summer too."

"Are you kidding?! He always had a cute crush on you! He just never showed it or didn't wanna ruin your friendship..or make things weird, I guess." She exclaimed. Dang, I wish I could've picked that up, I HATE being wrong.

"Whatever—oof!" I was walking, but not watching where I was going, and I ran into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said smiling up at a handsome guy shyly.

"That's okay," he shrugged. "Uh, I'm Lucas." He stuck out his hand.

"Miley." I said shaking it. "And this is my best friend Demi." Demi shook his hand as well. As we walked back, we spent the way talking to Lucas. He was really nice and funny. I could see myself being really good friends with him. Although he is really cute, I am not attracted to him in that way. I just don't see or feel the sparks that I felt after Nick and me high fived a few days back.

"So, there is this party at my house tomorrow, would you girls like to come?" He asked.

"Can we bring a few other people too?" I asked. Maybe this could be my chance with Nick.

"Sure! There isn't going to be THAT many people anyway, so its cool." He said smiling. I thanked him and said we can go. I also gave him my number so he can text me about it. Demi and I walked back to our towels, where Nick was sitting.

Nick's POV:

I saw Miley and Demi coming back towards our towels on the beach, but they were also with some random this the 'cuter' one? I was getting jealous all over again, but I don't wanna snap at her so I took a deep breath when they came to me.

"Hey Nick." Miley said, sitting next to me.  
"Uh, hi. Where were you guys?" I asked, trying as best as I could to be casual.  
"We were talking, and ran into our new friend Lucas. He's really nice." She said and I clenched my fist but quickly let go before she saw.

"Oh, that's cool." I said flatly. I really didn't wanna snap at her, so I HAVE to be cool with it.

"And he invited us to a party and—" she started, but I cut her off; I couldn't hear anymore.

"You know, that's just great Miley. Why are you telling me this though? Have fun with Lucas." I scoffed bitterly and got up.

"Nick you didn't even let me finish!" She got up too. Worry was in her eyes as well as hurt-confusion.

"Whatever." I simply said and walked off. So that kiss last night…was she trying to be nice? Knowing I kissed her, so she decided to kiss back to make me happy? Wow. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes so high. Like Miley, my best friend, the girl who can have any guy she wants, would actually want me.

Later that day, when we all were back home, I was laying on my bed listening to my iPod, when Miley walked in. I'm surprised she's talking to me, the way I stormed off like that. But that was Miley—always forgiving and doesn't hate anyone.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, sitting at the edge of my bed. "About before, I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say, and if you think I like him I don't." she added.

I sat up. I felt REALLY bad that I didn't give her a chance to explain. "Look, I'm sorry for running off like that. I just," I sighed. "was jealous." I said, barely audible.

"Oh." She answered. I don't know if she heard me, but she wouldn't push me on. "I ran into him on our way back, and we all talked, and he invited us to a party. I asked if I can invite other people and he said yea." She added.

"Really?" I looked up. "Wow, I feel stupid now for snapping at you like that. I'm sorry." I gave her a genuine, apologetic smile.

"It's okay," she smiled her amazing smile back, "I worded it weird." We chuckled. Thank God we were okay again. "So what was it you two were REALLY talking about?" I asked. She sighed.  
"We were saying how you and Joe were, uh cute," she blushed. "And I was saying YOU were cuter, while she thought Joe was, and yea it was this whole funny- argument type thing." She finished. I had to try my hardest NOT to smirk. "Oh, really." I smiled and she nodded. "So, you think I'm cuter then Joe?"

**~oooh what's Miley gonna say?=0 hahha aw they are so cute..i know i must be torturing you with them not together yet, but i am torturing myself 2 dont worry lol btw random: Justin Bieber is so cute3 just saying;D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: OMG I AM SO SORRY!!! i got my laptop taken away for like 2 weeks so yea=/ haha this was 2 parts on youtube which is why its longer=] hope u like it and be warned...there is drama=0! haha**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

Miley's POV:

Okay, was he TRYING to make me blush? 'Cause after that comment I blushed a 1000x darker shade of red.

"Nick, seriously?" I asked, giggling. "Do you really need me to repeat that for your own satisfaction?"

"Well, I mean it's not every day that I'M called cuter than Joe." He grinned slyly. I just rolled my eyes. He was such a guy—but that's why I love him:). NOT innnn love, just the more than a friend, but the not too-much-kinda love…get it?

"So, do you want to come with me to this party?" I asked, "I was gonna take Demi as my date, but I figured that be a little weird and all." We laughed.

"Sure, I would love too." He said, practically beaming. I can really tell that he likes me, and that feeling gives me butterflies.

---

So, now it's the next day, and Demi and I went shopping for cute outfits. We brought some with us, but they were too dressy. The boys stayed home doing God only knows what, but that gave me time to think about tonight and when ANYTHING between Nick and me can happen.

Nick's POV:

I am both anxious and nervous about this party tonight. I get to spend time with Miley, and I love that, but I was thinking and realized this was a good opportunity to ask her on a REAL date and to be my girlfriend. That's what's freaking me out the most though, how can I just ASK her? Yea, I have asked out girls before, but that was different—they were never my best friend for my whole life before hand, and we never found love for each other during one short summer week. What if she says no and just took that kiss as a simple friendly thing? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I don't want anything to ruin it.

4 hours later, Joe, Demi, Miley and I were all ready to go and waiting for my mom to bring us, but ONCE AGAIN, she had to take pictures. Ugh, moms. When we finished, we arrived at a mansion-sized beach house, much bigger than ours.

"Hey! Miley, Demi, glad you could make it!" A blonde, tall guy greeted them. They all exchanged hugs, making jealousy invade my body. I have to cool down though, she was just being friendly, and it was nothing more than a nice gesture.

"Oh, I'm being rude," he said towards Joe and me. "I'm Lucas Till." He smiled, introducing himself while putting out his hand. Being polite, I shook it after he shook Joe, but kept a firmer grip on him then I should've. I just was trying to code out that he better not try to get in the way of Miley and I. So, the girls went out on the dance floor, pulling us along, not that we didn't mind. Joe and Demi started dancing like fools, but they were having fun and I wish I could just loosen up like that, but I'm still very nervous with everything. Ugh, why did Miley have to make me like that? Just then, a hand grabbed mine, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nick, come on—dance!" Miley exclaimed, jumping like crazy, making me smile and 'dance' too. We had a fun time; it was so easy to with her. I guess I am in love with my best friend, and it only took 15 years to realize it.

Miley's POV:

Nick was such a bad dancer, but it was cute. I really love being with him; he is NOT like other guys. Normally, the guy would be behind the girl, grinding up on her, but not Nick—which I liked of course, because that seems to forward. About 10 minutes later, Nick and Joe decided to go get food..of course. Ha, and so it was me and Demi dancing like crazy. Just then, I felt hands on my sides and heard, "Hello!" in my ear. I turned around.

"Hey Lucas!" I said hugging him. "Hey, so are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah! This party is pretty awesome." I replied smiling, and dancing a little again. "Thanks, and is Nick the guy you told me about?" He questioned, dancing too.

"Yeah, he's the guy I like…but also my best friend, so I don't know how it would be if we did go out." I answered. "Wow, I feel bad for him that he has you as a best friend." He said, trying to hold his smile. "Shut up." I said laughing and lightly smacking his arm.

"Sorry, but being serious, I can tell he likes you too," he said chuckling at first, but stopped, "because when you hugged me before, he looked jealous and tense. I'm a guy, I would know these things." He finished.

"Yeah, true." I said. "Since, the guys are eating, dance with us!" I said taking his hand and pulling him next to me and Demi. We all laughed. This was turning out to be a good night, what could possibly go wrong and make it worse?

Nick's POV:

I can't believe what I am watching. I could feel the tears starting to well up. How could she play games with my heart like that? She told me she doesn't like-like this guy, but yet shes hugging and laughing and DANCING with him. Why would she invite me to this party then? To rub it in my face? Wow, I cant believe how foolish I was. I guess she wasn't the girl I thought she was. Joke must be on me now huh? I could be over reacting but, I know what I saw, and I know Miley she's a flirt. But I can't lash out at her like I did before because I don't know exactly what happened. But something inside me had a different idea. I stormed over to Miley.

"Can we talk?!" I shouted over the music, and because I was angry. I glared at Lucas.

"Uh, sure." She said confused. "Be right back guys!" She said to Demi and Lucas. I took a breath and her hand and led her outside of the house. We walked down the beach before I turned to her.

"Nick, are you okay, you seem angry?" she asked. Boy, does she know me well.

"Are you having fun?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

"At the party?" She questioned then smiled. "Yeah, Lucas, Demi and I were—"

"No I am not talking about the damn party, Miley. I mean are you having fun playing these games with me?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wasn't yelling, though.

"Nick what are you—?" She started, but I cut her off.

"You ask me to go with you to this party, and I did thinking it was a great chance for something to happen for us, but I guess not. You rather be with Lucas, have fun with him and dangle him right in front of me." I paused, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Nick. I—" She pleaded. She was hurt. Why do I keep doing this to her?

"So that kiss," I closed my eyes for a second. I cant handle this right now."That kiss from the other night OBVIOUSLY meant more to me then it did to you, am I right?" I added, hurt and anger dripping from my voice.

"Nick, I-I never said—" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No Miley, I don't hear it." I said holding up my hand. "Sorry for wasting your time, and well, my own. I wont bother you with trying anymore. I hope it works out for you and Lucas." I scoffed and started walking back to the house.

"Nick wait!" She yelled catching up to me. I ignored her and kept walking. She did too. After all, she had to get back to HIM.

Miley's POV:

This whole thing had to be one big misunderstanding. I think I know what happened: Nick saw Lucas come behind me and me hugging him. He also saw us talking/laughing. I guess I can see why he acted like that, because he couldn't hear us, so he only saw our ACTIONS. I feel bad now. But I am upset with him; what he said HURT. Of course that kiss meant a lot to me! I wouldn't have been all smiley now if it wasn't because of it. He just doesn't understand. Why must he do this? I would never play with his emotions either. So, later that night, when we all left and were back home now I was in my room with Demi. Nick never said another word to me the rest of the party. And when he and Joe came over to dance with us, he kept his distance from me. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Demi, I don't know what to do with him. He was being so…UGH!" I threw my hands up dramatically.

"I know, but he really likes you Mi, and I guess he was just so hurt from seeing you with Lucas and all." She explained.

"But we didn't even do anything! The most 'flirty' thing I did was a hug. A HUG! Nick is being ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But you don't like him too, right?" Demi asked. (him= Lucas just so you know)

Nick's POV:

I was walking back upstairs, and I heard voices in our room, and heard my name from HER lips. I snuck against the wall standing next to the door way, but they couldn't see me. Here's what I heard:  
Miley- "..Nick is being ridiculous!"

Demi- "I know, I know. But you don't like him too, right?"

Miley- "Of course I don't. Sure he's way cute, but I know I don't feel like that towards him." I think my heart just broke in half. That last part HAD to be for me.

Demi- "Okay good. So, like what now about Lucas and Nick? What's gonna happen now do you think?"

Miley- "Well, like I said, I don't feel anything towards him like that and the other one…I don't know. I want something to happen but who knows if anything can?! Everything sucks now."

I couldn't hear anything else so I stormed in. "Your right it does. And how could you lie to me before, because this time I actually HEARD you say that you don't like me! What are you trying to do, Miley?" I bellowed angrily.

"Okay, Nick listen. First off, you walked in on the last part so you don't even KNOW what we're talking about. And secondly, I'm not trying to do anything. I don't like Lucas, and YOU are just being stupid." She shouted.

"Then why the hell were you two all over each other, Miley!?" I yell back.

"Lucas came over and we were just talking he asked me something; about YOU." She retorted.

"Then how come you were all flirty with him? Huh? Because you told me you didn't like him like that, but usually when people flirt, they do." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Nick, for once in your life can you stop assuming things!? Instead of going all psycho and jealous on me, maybe you should actually KNOW what the hell you're talking about first!" She said flatly, tears glistening her eyes. With that, she ran out of the room with Demi giving me a look and following her. Crap.

**~ feel special cuz on youtube i had to take some stuff out..mostly extra things that werent needed but yea=] hahah pleaseee revieww! thanks and hopefully the next one will be out soon! x0**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: heyy! its short, but thats cuz i put it on youtube first haha k so here it is!=]**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Miley's POV:  
I cannot believe him. As I ran outta the room, I burst into tears. I ran all the way down the stairs, passing Joe in the living room and storming out the front door slamming it shut. I wasn't paying attention because of the stream of tears coming down my face, and I tripped down the last stair off the porch. I fell on the hard stone, but it didn't hurt that much, just a scraped knee. I felt a pair of arms around me and I knew it was Demi, so I just cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay Miley." She told me over and over. I just sobbed even harder, cause I really DON'T think everything will be okay. What hurt more was the fact that Nick thinks the worst of me. He honestly would think that I would invite HIM to a party, and just flirt with someone else? Okay, maybe I should've been more with him, but he went to eat food! What was I suppose to do, follow him like a lost puppy? No. I like making new friends, and that's what Lucas was; A FRIEND.

"I…don't see…anything…wrong w-with…making n-new…friends, D-Demi." I stuttered in between sobs.

"I know, I know, Nick doesn't know the whole story though, Miles." Demi said.

"That's because," I sniffed, and wiped some fallen tears "He thinks I actually LIED to him. He is…only b-believing what he saw and 'heard.'" I choked on tears some more.

"I know. I think one of us should talk to him and—"

"No!" I cut her off. "If he wants be a jerk and yell at me for no reason, let him. He can figure out himself that I wasn't trying to play any games or whatever." I added. Demi just sighed and continued to hold me and tried to calm me down. It's now been 3 days, and Nick and I haven't talked since then. There would be the occasional 'Excuse me' if we were in the way of the each other, or 'can you please pass a napkin?' at dinner, but that was it. He wouldn't even look me in the eye, and I didn't try either. I guess you can say whatever COULDVE happened between Nick and I, wont now.

With Joe and Demi:

"Joe, we gotta do something they are being ridiculous!" Demi exclaimed.

"I know, but Nick told me what happened, and he seems REALLY hurt from it." Joe replied.

"You only know the story NICK told, but that's not what really happened." She said and then told him everything from Lucas at the party to what they REALLY said in the bedroom.

"Oh wow, I feel bad for MILEY now. Nick usually never gets jealous like that." Joe said.

"Maybe he just loves her so much, that he can't stand seeing her with another guy." Demi answered.

"Yea that's probably it. He does really love her; believe me I had to hear it this past week!" Joe threw his hands up as Demi giggled.

"You should tell Nick this; maybe he can fix things now." Demi suggested. Joe nodded and smiled at Demi; he really liked her and he wanted to let her know. But this was probably not the best time to ask—he will later though.

"Hey." A voice said. It was Nick and he walked over to them.

Nick's POV:

As I walked over to them, Demi nodded at Joe, who then pulled me aside to talk.

"Listen dude, I have to tell you something about what happened with Miley the other day," He said. "You never gave her a chance to explain, and she's really upset over—"

"So am I Joe! And what does she need to explain, I witnessed it with my own eyes, and EARS for that matter." I shouted.

"But that's only what YOU are letting yourself to believe Nick! Demi told me the real story, and it was nothing as it seemed." Joe retorted. He then told me everything that happened. After hearing this story, I feel like a complete a**hole, and also very stupid, how could I not listen to what Miley had to say? I usually trust her, and I still do, but why DID I let myself to believe that she would do that to me? But I do know why, it's because I have fallen in love with her, and it kills me seeing her with another guy.

"Oh my God." I said rubbing my head.

"God doesn't have anything to do with it Nick, now I want you to go to Miley and apologize. And also, go get your girl." He added smiling slightly.

"But Joe, she probably hates me now, I wouldn't blame her; I would hate me too." I sighed looking down.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just very hurt from this." He said matter-of-factly, "Now go talk to her before you lose her completely." Joe said pushing me a little.

"Yea, your right thanks." I said smiling slightly and hugging my brother. Too bad Joe isn't this sensitive ALL the time.

As if on cue, Miley walked downstairs. "Oh, sorry for interrupting, I wouldn't wanna get ACCUSED for being in your way." She said glaring at me. She then opened to front door and slammed it shut. Yup, she was still pissed.

I looked at Joe, who gave me a 'go on' look, I sighed and opened to door and ran after her in the pouring rain—great. "Miley!" I shouted. She walked faster, but I caught up and held her tight. "I need to talk to you, I'm sorry okay?" I said in her ear. She started to shake and I knew she was crying. "I'm really and truly sorry!" I said again.

**~ooohh whats gonna happen? i hope they forgive eachother..well miley forgiving nick and things will be okay...review please! thanks=]**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: sorry for the long wait! haha but you guys will love this one i promise, and its a longger one:D haha k please review x0**

**CHAPTER 19:**

Nick's POV:  
She turned around, still in my arms. I had to fight the strong urge to kiss her, knowing it wouldn't be the right time. She wriggled out of my grip and wiped the falling tears, or that might have been the rain..it was hard to tell.

"How do I know you really are, Nick? You called me a LIAR, accusing me of the worst..." She shook her head. "You're supposed to be one of my best friends, and be able to trust me! But you got angry and over-reacted…AGAIN!" she finished, crying some more.

"Because Miley, I believe you now. I'm sorry for NOT believing you when I knew I should've. It's just—" I sighed, running a hand in my hair. "I like you a lot. I think you know that by now and when I saw you with him, it killed me—I just couldn't stand it! It made me think you wanted to be with him more than me."

"So basically you were jealous?" she sniffed. I nodded, guilty. "If you liked me so much then, why would you treat me like that Nick?"

"I didn't know what really happened, Miley. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and laugh at how you were with Lucas? But, I know the real story now, and I'm REALLY sorry for never letting you explain." I apologized once again, looking right in her eyes. I really hope she can forgive me.

"Wait how did you—" She stopped, and smiled slightly. "Demi probably told Joe I'm guessing?" I nodded and she continued. "I can see how you were a little upset from me spending time with Lucas, cause I invited YOU there, so I'm sorry for that. I was just trying to make a new friend, I have NO feelings towards Lucas, I promise."

"I know that…now." I smirked. "It's okay though, I had no right to be angry just because you were talking to someone else. I mean, it's not like you needed to follow me the whole night and all."

"Yeah, I know. And I decided that I forgive you too." She said, and my heart practically burst with happiness as a huge smile spread across my face.

"You do?" If I were her, I wouldn't forgive me so quickly, but that's Miley, never holding grudges and could never hate or be mad at anyone for a while.

She nodded. "I mean it should be put in the past; forgive and forget you know? I don't want this to ruin our summer." She smiled. *sigh* OUR summer. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug. Here we were, standing in the rain hugging, but neither of us seemed to mind. I didn't and I was fine as long as I was with her. Before we let go I kissed her cheek. And we headed back inside. I had to try to not let myself jump in the air and shouting 'WOOHOOO' because that's how happy I was.

With Jemi watching through the window:

"Look they hugged! I guess they are okay now." Demi beamed and looked at Joe.

"Okay, enough about these uh, 'Niley' problems," Joe started chuckling a bit, "let's talk about something else." He added, moving closer to her.  
"Okay, like what?"She asked getting excited-nervous.  
"Well, how about that I really, REALLY like you, and wanted to know if you'll go out with me?" Joe said smoothly. Demi didn't answer right away though; she was in somewhat shock from him just coming out like that. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I really got to know you this past week and I just—" Joe sighed, unable to actually SAY how much he likes her, he just knows he FEELS it.  
Demi simply smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." And with that, they kissed—it was a sweet, little kiss, but it had a lot of meaning to it. After they pulled away, Miley and Nick were walking in the door, soaking wet.

"You guys are soaked!" Demi exclaimed. "You probably should take a shower." Miley nodded and smiled a 'bye' at Nick and went up stairs. "So Nick…" She started.  
"Um, yea…?" He asked.  
"It went pretty well with Miley huh? Are you two together now?!" Demi said getting closer and more excited.  
"Well, not yet but I will—"  
"What?!" Demi slapped the side of Nick's head. "That was the perfect time to ask!"  
"Okay, ow!" Nick said rubbing his head. "And we never got too it—plus it was raining pretty hard I didn't want us to get sick."  
"Well, you better do it sometime today then." Demi said. She and Joe walked away, arms around each other. Nick stood there in somewhat shock that THEY were together before he and Miley were.

Nick's POV:

Demi was right. I need to ask her soon. But the rest of the day never had any good timing to do so. When I went to ask her, seeing she was alone, her mom called her first and they went grocery shopping with my mom. Or Demi was over still and they talked. I am getting frustrated, but also anxious and a tad nervous. I know I'm shy, but I already told her I liked her, so I know I can do this. But when will I be able to? Never, it seems. I also wanna tell her that I'm in love with her, but that might be taking A LITTLE too far and fast right now.

Miley's POV:

Okay, I'm getting really annoyed. I know Nick wants to ask me out, Demi told me he basically said he was gonna…but when? I am not annoyed at him, I don't wanna rush him, but it seems like every time he comes to ask me, someone has to come and interrupt it. Ugh, if I'm this annoyed, than this must be KILLING Nick. I realized how much I do like him. He was always there for me whenever I needed it, like Demi but better in a way. But don't tell Demi that ;) I could see myself falling in love with him, but I've learned from past heartbreak that falling too quick only makes it hurt worse. Come to think of it though, I don't believe I was ever TRULY in love before. It may have been my naïve self thinking that I was. So maybe Nick can be my first real love, but I don't wanna rush into thinking about anything like that yet. After all, we aren't even together yet. So, the rest of the day went by quickly. We all watched another movie because it was still raining outside, but soon it was time to go to bed. Did I mention how cute Joe and Demi are together? Oh yea and Kevin and Dani—they are so in love. They will get married one day, I can see it happening. Anyway, I said goodnight to everyone, and even though you'd think it be awkward between Nick and I knowing what happened today, it isn't, and I love that. Wow, do I talk about him too much? Sorry, can't help it you know?  
I fell asleep pretty quickly, only to be woken up by a crash of thunder and bright flash of lightning. (A/N: haha I was just listening to Before the Storm lol) Usually when this happens, I'm scared and go to my mom's room—don't make fun, I know I'm 16 but I get scared! Anyway, since I knew I couldn't go there because she has a smaller bed than usual, so I looked over and saw Nick…I guess I can go there. I walked slowly over to his bed; awww he looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. Okay, maybe I should stop staring now and wake him up.

"Nick?" I whispered while nudging him.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me, still half asleep. "Miley are you okay? What time is it?" he asked looking at the clock.

"I'm fine, but I'm just scared from the thunder and can't go back to sleep. Can I lay with you?" I asked half-embarrassed. He smiled and nodded, scooting over a little. I snuggled up to him, while he put his arm that was behind me around me to pull me close to him. My head rested under his chin in the crook of his neck, so I was almost laying more on his chest than his arm. I smiled; he was so warm and smelled really good.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something all day, but I never got the chance to." He started. My eyes shot open, this had to be it—he was finally gonna ask me. I bet he can feel my heart starting to be fast, and I can feel his; aw he's nervous haha.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanna go on a real date with me, and maybe uh, be my um girlfriend?" he wondered, stuttering a bit. He was obviously trying not to sound as nervous as we both knew he was. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes with my blue ones and smiled.

"Took ya long enough to ask." I joked. He chuckled then leaned down a bit as I leaned up and we slowly kissed. This kiss lasted longer than the one last week, and it had a lot more passion in it. His lips were so soft and luscious. We pulled away, and I think we both had these goofy grins on our faces, but that's okay. We were finally together—Nick and I, boyfriend and girlfriend. I liked the sound of that.

Nick's POV:

"Well, goodnight Miles." I said pecking her lips one last time. 'I love you' is what I wanted to say, but like I said before, it's too soon. I hope she couldn't tell how nervous I was, but none of that seems to matter now. She was finally mine, and this moment with her is all I care about.

"Goodnight Nicky." She giggled and snuggled close to me. I lightly stroked her hair, smiling down at my girlfriend. I loved being able to say that, and to top it off, i fell asleep with her in my arms.

**~haha aww finally right? sorry for torturing u for 18 chapters of them denying everything, sercretly crushing, etc haha :) whats gonan happen now that they are together? oh and guess what..this is random but yesturday i took my driving permit test, and i passed!!=D i have 2 wait 6 months for it though, cuz i turn 16 in may lol ugh. k well please review and chapter 20 will hopefully be out soon!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: OMG SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A WHILE! but here it is and its longer than normal yay! hahah it was 2 youtube des. boxes so yea haha k please review! this story is coming to an end at 25:( but theres gonna be a sequel, cuz summer can only last so long! lol k enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

With Joe the next morning:  
While still barely awake, Joe rolled out of bed at 11:30—his usual wake up time, and the fact he spent most of the night texting Demi. He walked down the hall yawning, passing Niley's room, casually looked in as he passes, and headed to the bathroom. "Wait…" he said to himself just as he was about to open the door. He walked backwards and stood in the door frame of their room. His mouth dropped open seeing Miley cuddling into Nick with his arm tightly wrapped around her. He quietly stepped closer, making sure they had clothes on (if you get what I mean). He blew a sigh of relief seeing nothing like that happened, but then a huge smile crept across his face. If they didn't do 'it' and they were all cuddly, Miley probably had a bad dream or something and…

"YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!" Joe shouted as he jumped onto the bed, waking up and startling both of them.  
"AHHHH!" they screamed and fell off either side of the bed. "Um, oops?" Joe said nervously. Nick groaned and got up from the floor, rubbing his head.  
"Joe, WHY did you do that?" He asked clearly annoyed. Nick quickly went over to the other side of the bed where Miley fell and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked pulling her close.  
"Uh huh," she nodded then glared at Joe. "I just woke up from a HEART ATTACK though from SOMEONE scaring the crap outta me!"  
"I was just happy you two were finally together," Joe smiled innocently, "and it took Nick long enough to ask and—"  
"JUST GO!" Nick yelled pointing to the door. Joe scrambled out of the room and into the bathroom as fast as he could.

Nick's POV:  
Well talk about your morning wake up call. Last night before I fell asleep, I was hoping I would be about to wake up PEACEFULLY to Miley's beautiful face, and kiss her again. But nooo. Joe had to ruin that!  
"Well we're up now I guess we should have breakfast." Miley said as she fixed her hair.  
"You look cute with your hair like that." I said shyly, but truthfully. Sure it was in a VERY messy bun, but it's like her personality—crazy, yet tamed…if that made sense.  
"Oh, you're just saying that." She retorted slapping my arm playfully.  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. I feel like a just won a million dollars when I hold her like this. It's crazy to think that after just a week and a half of spending the summer with her, I fell in love. Maybe I always was but wasn't fully aware of it until a few days ago. So we went down and ate breakfast, and I was hoping/planning on spending the WHOLE day with her. Maybe we can all go to the boardwalk tonight. I want our first official day of being together to be really special. That's what I'll do—surprise her with the boardwalk and maybe a walk on the beach afterwards. It's supposed to be a clear night, so maybe we can just lay in the sand starring at the stars. As long as we have each other it doesn't matter what we do really; I'm happy either way.

Miley's POV:  
Today has been amazing so far. Nick treats me like a princess, and it's too sweet. How did I get so lucky with him in my life? Even if he never became my boyfriend, God gifted me with an incredible guy. Wow I talk about him too much, don't I? Anyway, we just left the beach—it was perfect btw, we had such a blast:)—and I was happy it wasn't raining today. I smiled brightly as Nick took my hand when we were walking back to the house. Gosh I love him!  
"So did you have fun today?" He asked me.  
"This was like THE best day of my life Nick," I started, "Duh I had fun!" I giggled. He turned to me and smiled and lightly pecked me on the lips.  
"Well, later on is going to be even more fun I promise you that." He stated and we started walking again.  
Great. Now I'm anxious and I realllyyy wanna know what it is.

*later that day..*

"Nicky, please tell me where we're going!" I whined. We were now walking while he was holding my hand leading me, because he blind folded me.  
"We're almost there." He replied chuckling. A minute later, we stopped. "Okay, we're here." He said taking off my blind folds and I gasped. We were standing on a dock with a nice boat floating on the water in front of us. It was the perfect size boat just for us, and I loved it. On it was a dinner table set for two, with candles and the works.  
"Nick, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
"I knew you would like it," he hugged me back. We carefully stepped onto the boat and sat on the bench that's all around the insides of the boat. We weren't ready for dinner yet, I guess. The sun was just setting and it was beautiful. It reminds me of when Nick and I first kissed...*sigh*. Suddenly the boat started moving and we went cruising along the water. Nick put his arm around me as it became faster.  
"How is this moving?" I asked.  
"Well, usually when someone drives it, the motor makes the propellers by the water move and—" He started to explain but stopped after I hit him. He laughed. "Okay, okay, it's Kevin and Dani, there were in on it." He said. Wow, and they couldn't tell me?! Rude.  
"What about—"  
"Good evening Mr. Jonas and, uh MRS. Jonas." A person with a bad british accent said. I turned and saw Joe standing there smirking. I should have known. He walked over to us in a waitor outfit. I cracked up at the sight. His pants were WAY too tight, and the vest was too short. "Your table is ready, you're waitress with be out in a minute to take your orders," he said professionally as he lead us to the table.  
"Then where's our waitor?" I joked. Nick and I both laughed, and Joe just gave me a look, mocked me, and walked to the back room on the boat. We took our seats and I looked at Nick, who was smiling at me, and I did back.

Nick's POV:  
She is so beautiful. I could sit and smile at her all day. 'Ahem' someone cleared their throat.  
"Oh, uh hey Demi," I said a tad embarrassed. How long was she standing there?  
"So, here are your menus.." she said changing the subject. "May I take your order?" We told her what we wanted, then she left.  
"So why did you do this for me tonight, Nick?" Miley asked.  
"Well," I took her hands, "I wanted our first REAL date as a couple to be special, and I wanted to show how much I care about you." I added looking deep into her eyes, rubbing her hand with my thumb.  
"Aw, you didn't have to, really. You treated me so well already today. What more can you possibly do?" Miley wondered.  
"Well…." I smirked and took out a single rose from under the table. Miley smiled brightly and took it.  
"Thank you it's beautiful." Her blue eyes glistened from the setting sun.  
"Then it resembles you." I looked right into her eyes again.  
She blushed, "You're perfect you know that?" I smiled and leaned across the table and gently placed my lips on hers. I could feel her smiling through it, and I was too. I pulled away slowly, enjoying this wonderful moment.  
"Miley," I heard myself say. I think this was a good time to tell her, if you know what I mean. "I-I…uh I," I stammered. Why can't I just say it?! Before I can say anything else, our food gets here. "Never mind." I laughed nervously, and she just giggled.  
We ate our food, and just enjoyed the rest of the ride on our boat. Demi and Joe got cozy too, and I'm sure Dani and Kevin were as well in the front of the boat. I guess this was a great day for all of us. When it was dusk, we were back at the dock. We headed into Kevin's car, on our way to Miley's next surprise—the Boardwalk.  
"Where are we going now?" she asked.  
"You'll see…" I said sing-songy. After 5 minutes of Miley guessing where we were going, we arrived.  
"No way..." Miley faded off, but a huge smile exploded on her face and in her eyes. She looked like she was just given a puppy. Then she ran and practically tackled me as she jumped into my arms. I laughed as she kept repeating "Thank you!" over and over.  
"You're welcome Miles, but you're kinda choking me." I coughed. She let go and apologized, but it was no big deal. I mean, it's not every day the girl of your dreams jumps into your arms and holds you like that, so it's alllll good:) We walked to the ticket booth, bought wristbands, and when our separate was in couples. For once, Miley and Demi didn't have to be with each other, and it was nice that Joe and I could spend a fun romantic evening with our girlfriends. By ourselves.

**~sooo did u like it love it hate it, or what? lol sorry imma tad hyper lol btw did anyone see New Moon? OMG IT WAS GREAT AND TAYLOR..AHH x0 he has an ah-mazing body:) ahha team jacob btw...hahah but i'm not that into Twilight so no worries people haha so yea review...thanks!! byez:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! if u read these on my youtube, part one was up like a month ago haha but yea HERES 21:D enjoy and review x0**

**CHAPTER 21**

With Kenielle:  
Kevin and Dani just got off the "Gravitron" and now they are slowly walking down the boardwalk, holding hands.

"Kevin?" Danielle asked. "Whats gonna happen at the end of summer? To us, I mean." Kevin stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench, pulling her down on his lap.

"I haven't really thought about that." He said honestly, "But Dani, it's only the beginning of summer. We have the end of summer to worry about what's gonna happen at the end of summer." Kevin smiled and kissed her hand, making Dani smile as well. "I love you," he continued "And right now, we should only care about this moment together, not about later on okay?"

"Okay," Dani nodded then kissed him lovingly, "and for the record," she started as they pulled away, "I love you too." They smiled at each other and started walking down the pier again. They came across a game, and Kevin played it, winning a giant stuffed bear.

"Aw, thanks Kev," She exclaimed after he handed it to her. She kissed his cheek for that.

"Anything for you" he responded sweetly.

With Niley; Miley's POV:  
Wow, I was not expecting all of this from Nick. First a romantic boat ride with dinner, now the boardwalk? He's too good to me...but I love it :) So we were walking down the pier and I see the bumper cars, getting excited.

"Nick, come on!" I shouted taking his hand and ran to the line. What can I say; Boardwalks get me excited and act like a little kid. Nick chuckled as he tried to keep up with me.

"No need to rush Miles, we have a lot of time you know." He smiled. I loved his smile.

"I know, but I'm so happy to be here, I can't help it! I guess places like this bring out the kid in me." I replied beaming. He smiled even bigger and put an arm around my waist as we waited on line. He had a way of sending sparks and butterflies throughout my body every time he touches me. Or when he's near me for that matter, making me feel what I have never felt for a guy before. Maybe I am in love, but he probably doesn't feel like THAT towards me. That's okay though. Anyway, we got on and I found a hot pink car. He started to get in, but I wanted to go against him.

"Nuh-uh buddy boy." I said pushing him out.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Get your own, we can race." I responded. He simply nodded with a smirk on that gorgeous face of his, then found a blue car. I smiled in victory that I was able to almost "control" him like that. So the ride started, and I took off (as fast as the dang thing with go) and searched for Nick to bump him. 'Where was he?' I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a thud and a jerky motion on my car. I whipped my head around to see non other than Nick sitting in the car. "You're SO gonna pay for that!" I exclaimed, playfully glaring at him. He laughed and zoomed away. This was a good place to practice driving…after all I am gonna be 17 in November. I weaved as best as I could to get to him. I get closer then BAM! I bumped him. I laughed as he turned back to look at me with a face that said, "you're so dead". I gulped and drove away. But a while later, after chasing eachother, the ride ended. Dang, I was having fun! Oh well, so we got out and I pushed him jokingly, "You're a jerk."

Nick's POV:

I laughed and took her hand. "And why is that?"

"Uhh..just cause." She came back lamely.

"Cuz why?" I smirked while she thinks of a real reason.

"Because you bumped me first." She said finally. I chuckled again, and just shook my head. She was so weird at times. The rest of the time spent was probably the most fun I ever had. I always have fun with her and this was the best date ever. We went on the Ferris wheel and when we reached the top once, it stopped to let other people on and off. We had a beautiful view of the moon reflecting off the ocean. It was truly spectacular. I looked over at her, and she turned to me as well.

"Isn't the prettiest thing you have ever seen?" She asked.

"No, it isn't," I started. She stared back in confusion. "It IS pretty, yes, but I'd say compared to your beauty, it almost seems dull." I finished smoothly. She blushed and I kissed her gently. As she kissed back I could feel her smiling.

"You are so cheesy sometimes," she giggled after we pulled away. "but I love it." She added.

After we went on a roller coaster and played a few games—I won her a stuff dog holding roses—we walked down the pier ramp onto the beach. The tide was in, so we walked close to the edge of the water holding our shoes in one hand and intertwined our other hands together.

"You know, a night like this reminds me of something," Miley spoke suddenly.

"What?" I asked

"When we first kissed." She gave a bashful smile at me.

"Yea it does, but it was at sunset not full night time. I chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You remember that?" She asked looking up at me.

"Of course I do; that was one of the best moments of my life, kissing you for the first time." I assured her, putting an arm around her waist, stopping her/pulling her closer. "BUT, can you remind me how it went again?" I muttered softly, but she heard. She bit her bottom lip and leaned in, connecting my lips with hers. I deepened the kiss a bit, pulling her closer than ever. She rested her free arm on my shoulder. As I felt I couldn't hold any more oxygen, water from a wave splashed up at us. She pulled away gasping, getting wetter than me. I started cracking up from her facial expression.

"Oh, you think this is funny Nick?!" She threw her shoes onto the sand far from the water, and then crossed her arms. I nodded, expecting her to attack. She splashed me, getting me as wet as I opened my mouth to look shocked, but my smile blew that cover.

"So do you still think it's funny?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I shrugged, expecting more water, but instead she ran forward at me jumping into my arms. As I caught her she wrapped her legs around my waist. This caused me to stumble back and fall onto the sand while she was on top of me. I looked at her blue eyes, feeling her breath right against my face.

"I still think it's funny by the way" I said softly. "But you're beautiful when you're pretending to be mad." I added. She giggled and lightly pecked me on the lips. She rolled off me and laid close next to me, staring at the stars above us. I loved nights like this; the stars make me wonder so much. And now laying here on the beach with Miley, it made my insides feel mushy and I could be like this forever. We occasionally talked, but we mostly just laid next to each other on the sand, enjoying each other's company. She sighed peacefully-I wonder what she's thinking.

"What's on your mind, Miles?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just how amazing this summer is so far turning out to be, everything we've been doing so far…but mostly one other thing." She answered.

"What's that?" I looked out her. She looked up at me, our foreheads touching. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You." She replied as I smiled.

"Oh that's cool," I said casually, "because I was just doing the same thing." She smiled at that and with leaned in and kissed. God, how I loved her kisses. Her soft lips pressed against mine felt so right—like they belonged there. I loved her. Maybe I can man up finally and tell her now. We pulled away, and I opened my mouth to say it, but she talked first.

"What time is it?" She sat up and asked. I checked my phone and it said 10:00 PM.

"10, we have to go meet up with my brothers now." I said apologetically. I don't think she wanted this moment to end as much as I didn't. I got up and helped her up as well. After brushing off the sand, we picked up our shoes and the stuffed animal, and headed to Kevin's car. 5 minutes later we got there, seeing Joe and Demi being all-gag me-cute. I hope me and Miley never turn to be that kinda couple—I mean I'm not afraid of PDA, if it's like how I see them, then I don't know anymore.

"Awww," I faked cooed as we approached them. "Get a room." I finished. Miley laughed and all Joe and Demi did was stick out their tongues. They are so alike, wow…it's annoying.

"Oh like you and Miley around all over each other." Joe retorted.

"No not really." I said getting in the car. The ride home was relaxing; Demi and Miley chatted most of the ride. They weren't with each other for 3.5 hours that's like YEARS in girl time. But overall, it was a great end to a perfect day :)

**~awww hahah the next chapter is pretty long haha i wrote it out and its gonna take THREE parts for youtube lol k so hope u liked it:D**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: so sorry for the longggg wait:( i have been sooo busy..yeah. haha btw if u havent noticed they are a year younger than they are in real life cuz i started writing this last august. lol so sorry about that x) okay well here is chapter 22! enjoy and review please:)**

**CHAPTER 22**

Miley's POV:  
It has almost been a month since Nick and I started dating, and all of it has been amazing. It seems so much longer been though, because I guess all along we had something there, I was just too stubborn and blind to realize it. During our relationship so far, we're just hanging out and having fun. Yes, we kiss and it can be well…amazing! He is the best kisser ever, his lips are so smooth and plump, and he REALLY knows how to kiss;) We haven't gone that far with the kissing yet…yeah I'll leave it at that haha. We aren't perfect, we argue sometimes, but they were over dumb things. So today is the 4th of July, and its gonna be so fun! There's a festival on the beach today, and there's gonna be a bunch of cool stuff to do. There's gonna be a BBQ, bands, dancing and of course, fireworks. I can't wait—this will probably be a fun-romantic night for Nick and me. Funmantic, haha.

"Hey bud, whatcha up too?" my dad asked sitting next to me on the porch chairs. Oh yeah, my dad came finally about last week. He had to finish a bunch of work, and now he finally gets vacation. Not for the whole summer though, but he brought work with him.

"Nothing really," I answered "Just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" He pried…ugh parents. He smirked knowing it was probably Nick. See, none of our parents really knew about it yet, until after our date. I think they figured considering everything Nick planned. But my dad was out of the loop—that is until the day he came here…

**FLASHBACK:**

_Nick and I were on the front porch swing seat, making fun of people we see on the sidewalks—to ourselves of course. We pretended to be talking as them; it was fun._

"_Come on baby cakes we need to get to the buffet now!" Nick exclaimed in a falsetto voice for a pretty hefty woman. I cracked up._

"_I can't honey, I…" I paused watching the guys actions. "Have to take this gum off my shoe. Mmm desert!" I finished in my manly voice. We both laughed at how stupid this fake situation was. "Hey, I'll be right back okay?" I said to Nick, ruffling his hair and got up. _

"_Wait." Nick stopped me by pulling on my waist. I turned around but before I could say anything, his lips were crashed against mine. I smiled into the kiss. "Sorry, I just wanted a kiss before you left." Nick explained sheepishly after we pulled away. _

"_You don't have to apologize, but sometimes you are SO corny!" I replied. Nick looked at me with a pouty face. "But it's cute." I added, receiving a content smile and small kiss from Nick. I giggled and turned around to go in, but walked right into a tall body. As I looked up, my eyes widened in embarrassment, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Oh, umm h-hey Dad," I stuttered. _

_He crossed his arms and looked almost…amused. "So when were you planning on telling me you two were finally together?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. He then pulled me into a huge bear hug—after all I haven't seen him in almost a month. After we pulled away, he said, "Just for the record, I totally saw this coming!"_

"_Oh dad," I rolled my eyes. He has to constantly embarrass me when I have a new boyfriend. Nick came over and shook his hand. "Well, if I had to pick a guy for my daughter, I'm glad it's you," my dad smiled. _

"_Thank you, sir" Nick replied being the usual gentleman he is. _

"_Please," My dad held up his hand "You've known me for your whole life, just call me Billy Ray." Oh wow he probably just made Nick very uncomfortable. Luckily, my dad sensed that. "Or, Mr. Cyrus is fine too. But not sir." He chuckled._

**END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Nothing really, just this summer and everything going on so far," I answered. He nodded, understanding. We sat there for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. I wonder where Nick was…I am falling so hard for him. I honestly believe I am in love with him. I would tell him, but this is Nick Jonas we are talking about. Shy, romantic Nick. If anything he probably has something amazing planned if he's even gonna tell me that as well. We've only been together for a month; I don't wanna freak him out. We'll see how tonight goes. Maybe with the fireworks there, we will create our own fireworks—at least I know we do every time we kiss.

Nick's POV:  
"Dude, I'm freaking out I NEED to tell her!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my curls.

"Just calm down, do it tonight." Kevin assured.

"I don't know how she'll take it though," I replied.

"What do you mean? It's not bad news." Joe said confused.

"I know it's not, it's just we haven't been dating too long, and it's not like she can just fall in love with me in a matter of a month." I retorted. If you're wondering, we're discussing me freaking out about telling Miley I love her. IN love, obviously. I wanted to tell her the night I asked her out, but that would've been rushing it. I can't hold it in anymore. So tonight under the fireworks, I'm gonna go for it. If she doesn't know that she feels the same back, then that's okay. I don't wanna rush her, that wouldn't be right.

I may be young, but I really feel that I do love her—sure what does a 16 year old know about real love? It's real to me, and I'm going to be genuine with it. I'm not trying to be conceited, but I believe she loves me too—the way she looks at me, is always happy near me, and she's completely honest and herself when she's with me. Yeah, she's not afraid to speak her mind to anything or anyone. We connect on a totally different level now than we did before. At this point, I walked out of my brother's room and into mine. I'm very comfortable around Miley now, that I'm not even sure if I'm even THAT nervous to tell her my true feelings. How should I do it? Maybe start with how long I have liked her, then look her right in the eyes and tell her—okay, I'm over thinking it again. I'll just go with the moment when it happens. That will be good. The festival is a little bit down the beach, but near a part area. We are going to leave at 4 so for now I think I'll catch up on that stupid summer reading. Miley's outside anyway, we don't ALWAYS need to be with each other.

Miley's POV:  
I liked moments like this where I can just lay in the sun and think to myself. I realized how incredibly unique and special Nick is from any other guy. He hasn't said "I love you" to me yet obviously, but it's kind of a good thing. Most guys feel like they have to when they are like 3 days in a relationship. The thing is, it ISNT just words—it's how you feel and you should say it when you know for a fact you mean it. Nick is totally the kind of guy to wait, which I love. He makes me feel special, 'cause being his best friend; I know he hasn't said that to a girl yet, none of his relationships were that serious. I wonder if I'm that serious to him yet…he is to me—even if we have only been dating for such a short time. So, it was almost 3 PM and I still needed to get ready for tonight. I got up and went inside to take a quick shower. When I got I went into our room and saw Nick reading a book. This wouldn't have been weird if I didn't only have a towel on. So I said a quick hello and grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear tonight, and when back to the bathroom. Around 3:45 I was finished with everything. I went back to our room to see Nick in a different outfit—a navy-collared shirt and khaki shorts. His arm muscles rippled underneath his short sleeves and that almost had my mouth watering. His head of brown hair wasn't its usual untamed curls—he had put a bit of gel in them to keep them under control, making him look very handsome. I forgot how amazingly gorgeous he was…well almost.

"Hey," I smiled walking over to him. I was wearing jean shorts with a flow-y red shirt I found while shopping with Demi a few weeks ago. Together, Nick and I looked very patriot.

"Why hello there beautiful," He smiled kissing my nose. I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we grabbed our phones and headed out to meet up with Joe, Demi, Kevin and Danielle.

Our parents were going to the same place, but they weren't going to be with us—more at the bar probably. Nick put an arm around my waist as we piled into one of the cars because we didn't feel like walking, haha. When we got there, I saw an eating area set up on the grass and the band stage/dance area on the sand. People were also setting blankets up around the place to watch the fireworks later. I got a happy vibe from all of this, and that put a smile on my face. In the words of the Black Eyed Peas, I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. :) In not just one way either.

With Jemi and Niley:  
While Kevin and Dani were setting up the blanket and chairs on the beach, Joe, Demi, Nick and Miley started walking around taking in the festive scenery. There were flags and red white and blue streamers everywhere. There was even a guy dressed as Uncle Sam! That got a laugh out of the group. For most of the afternoon, they spent time together. Sometimes the girls would go off to do their own thing or the couples would slip up, but mostly they were with each other. It was around 7:30 and headed back to the picnic table to eat dinner.

"This was pretty fun, huh?" Joe said as they sat down with hotdogs and salad.

"Yeah," Miley replied. "Everything is just so nice and festive…the band is pretty good too."

They hung out by the stage before listening to an unknown group, but had a total blast. Afterwards, Demi was trying to get everyone to do karaoke, but they all chickened out.

"They band had a hot drummer," Demi exclaimed carelessly. Joe gave her a look and she shot him a toothy, innocent smile. "But not as hot as you Joe!" She ruffled his wavy hair and they all laughed. Joe turned his attention to Nick who hasn't been saying much, but he noticed he kept clasping his hands together—a sure sign he was nervous or had something on his mind. Joe knew instantly what it was; he was going to tell Miley he loved her tonight. He was just planning it all out still. And that made Joe smile seeing his little brother happy.

Nick's POV:  
I'm freaking out! The time we've been here has been so fun. Miley and I grew closer (if possible) and I can feel the intimacy level going up, as we became more comfortable being in this relationship. I am going to tell her tonight, right under the fireworks. I am getting nervous—which brings me back to "I'm freaking out!" If she doesn't feel ready to say it to me yet, then I would understand, but I can't help but feel like she would the one freaked out and not want to be with me anymore. I'm overthinking this again. I could see Joe smiling at me—he knew I was nervous. We are probably one of the closest brothers ever, and he somehow knows when I'm nervous even though my face isn't showing it. But, I guess I make it obvious.

So after our food, we headed out to the blanket with Kevin and Dani already there cuddling. I'm really happy for Kevin—and Joe for that matter—that he was able to find love with a special girl. All 3 of us got lucky, I guess.

"Hey guys," he said as we settled down.

"Hey," was the echoed response. I took one of the extra blankets and moved it a little farther right of the main one—just to have a bit of privacy when I tell her.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked. I smiled and took her hand, pulling her to the blanket.

"I wanted to be alone with you for this, it makes it more…romantic." I shyly smirked. She flashed me her great smile and sat down. I settled next to her, pulling her close to me.

"Nick?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" I looked into those beautiful ocean-blue eyes of hers.

"How long did you like me?" She questioned.

"Since 7th grade," I admitted. "But it didn't turn serious until the day we left for here." I added.

"Oh," she replied. "That's cute" she giggled and pinched my cheek.

"Stop," I chuckled, gently pushing her hand away from me. "How about you?"

"Well, maybe a day after we came here…or that day I don't know. But in 7th grade I had a slight crush on you too, but then I stopped." She answered. I smirked as I mocked what she did to me seconds ago and we both laughed.

"So far, this was the best summer of my life," I smiled.

"Me too," she replied giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, a bright flash of red followed by a loud boom filled up the darkening sky. She screamed from the unexpected firework. I had to hold in my laugh, but it didn't work.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed, but soon she was laughing too. We calmed down and watch the sky light up with bright colors. I took this as the perfect opportunity…it was now or never.

"Miles, there's something I need to tell you," I sighed out of nerves.

"What is it?" she asked, concern filling her eyes and voice. "Is it bad?"

"No, don't worry!" I chuckled taking a deep breath. I took her hand before I continued. "This has been on my mind for a while and…I-I'm in love with you, Miley." I finally finished looking right into her eyes.

Her face had a slightly shocked expression on, and I wasn't sure if that was good or not. But then, a smile appeared across her face, making my rapidly thumping heart feel warm.

"You love me?" she asked, and I nodded with a slight smile. "I love you too. I honestly didn't think I could or even _would_ fall this hard and fast for you, but I did." She finished staring right back in my eyes. It took a second to take it all in and my face broke out into a huge grin.

I was smiling as I connected our lips into a passionate kiss. I let my hand run through her long waves of hair, and I grazed my tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She parted her mouth slightly, granting my access. We seemed to be on cloud 9 as we kissed—well, uh made out—underneath the fireworks.

**~aw:) that kinda ended abruptly, but this cuteness continues in next chapter. more intense kissing ;) haha oh please follow my twitter NickIsMyMarius:D i used to be JBLoveForeverxo but i changed it lol k so yeah commentttt..hopefully i'll post soon! i am going on vacation next week, so maybe i'll have a new one up before sunday? idk but i'll try:) k bye xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**~a/n: WOW. im so sorry for the VERY long wait on this:( ive been so busy with school..junior year is killing me. And there were times i couldve finished this chapter but i was lazy haha. i just finished track, so i'll have more time i guess now...but midterms are coming up so i need to study haha okay enjoy and revieww! :) again SORRYYY x100 for the wait..better late than never right? ooh so i think im gonna wait till September to start All We'll Ever Be..if u care. lol but its weird cuz theyre like 14 in that lol~**

CHAPTER 23:

_(continuing from the end of 22...go back and read it if u have too) _

**Miley's POV:**

I parted my lips after I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. We were taking everything another step further. I put my arms around his shoulders as he put his free hand around my waist, pressing our upper bodies together. This was all so new, but it felt so natural and right with him. After about a minute, we pulled away slowly, savoring the moment. I opened my eyes to meet his shining ones, and then snuggled close to him.

"Happy 4th of July," He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my body.

We laid back on the blanket, watching the beautiful flashes of colors light up the sky. My lips still tingled from where his last touched them. It's like I felt how much he loved me through the kiss we shared after he had said it. I'm so happy he said he loved me, because it made it easier to tell him that I do too. I don't know if this is just a summer love or fling, but it felt real to me and that's all that matters. We stayed in our positions on the blanket holding onto each other close the whole time. Soon, the show ended, but I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. This was so right and so amazing.

"Miles…" I heard his soft voice say.

"Huh?" I sat up. I must have spaced for a while because there were a lot less people here.

"Come on I wanna show you something." He said pulling on my hand, helping me stand up. We walked through the sea of people on the beach to the end of the pier, just where the waves crash.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well," he stopped walking. "Here—isn't it cool?" I nodded. I have to admit that it was. We were under the dock; away from the rest of the world, right by the break of the water. I can feel the warm, salty air blowing my brown locks around, bringing the ocean smell with it. It was peaceful, and the perfect place to get away once in a while.

"Nick?" I looked up at him. "Did you know that I love you?" I smiled.

"No, but that's cool," He joked stepping closer to me. "But did you know that I do too?" He asked putting his arms around my waist. I nodded putting my head against his. My arms snaked around his neck, and my lips connected to his like a magnet had pulled them in.

**Nick's POV:**

Hearing that she loves me come from her soft lips sent electric throughout my body. When we kissed, I felt a new jolt of sparks go through my body. It's like the first day here when we high fived, only 10 times better. I poked my tongue in her mouth again, and she granted my access by opening hers a bit wider. To be honest, I never really kissed like this before, but it felt so natural with her. Here we were on the 4th of July making out under the dock, and it couldn't have been any better. I was with my first love; the rest of the world didn't matter. She moved her tongue in sync with mine as she tightened her grip around me, pulling me closer—if that was possible. As I took a breath, I can hear her let out soft sigh of pleasure the same time I did. I backed her up to one of the dock posts, and moved my mouth from her lips to her neck.

"Oh God, Nick…"she cooed. I smiled as I sucked gently on her neck. I left a trail of kisses around the mark I probably made before slowly lifting my head up.

I opened my eyes, looking into hers. We were both breathing heavy, and I can see the love and desire in her orbs. Mine shared the same amount of love and desire, only I know they were also filled with lust. I knew this because had a new desire towards her—not just love, but a _wanting_ sensation. I also knew because my shorts were uh… "Pitching a tent" if you will. That's embarrassing. I kissed her again, lightly this time, savoring the moment I'm having with her. Also, I used this time to attempt to fix my...situation down there. After about a minute, she pulls back smiling while biting her bottom lip. God did she look hot like that. Normally I wouldn't think that way, but my adrenaline and testosterone levels were going crazy right now.

"You're so beautiful." I mumbled practically against her mouth. We stopped kissing, but we were still so close to each other's faces.

"So are you," She blushed while smiling. I gave her a confused smile, but didn't say anything so she went on. "Inner beauty…you usually don't see that in a guy. But I do in you," she muttered.

"You're beautiful inside AND out," I added. She giggled and pecked me again.

We stepped out from under the dock and sat on this giant rock that was right next to it, watching the waves crash on shore. I held her close—my arms were secured around her waist as she sat in between my legs, leaning against my chest. I could stay like this forever…until my phone vibrated that is. -

"Text from Kevin—he says to meet him by the car in five minutes." I read aloud. I guess they were still hanging around too.

"Okay," Miley yawned and sat up; I did as well.

"Tired?" I chuckled looking at her.

"A little," she smiled.

**Miley's POV:**

"Even too tired to dance with me?" Nick questioned. I looked up at his smiling face and beamed.

"With what music?" I giggled. Tonight has been amazing. His kisses, his strong arms…wow.

"We don't need any," He answered jumping off the rock, putting his hand out. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a cheesy British accent. I smiled.

"Of course you may," I took his hand with a smile and he helped me off the rock, my now bare feet hitting the cool sand. He put his other arm around my waist as I put my free one on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth to the imaginary music, not breaking out intense eye contact once. He dipped me, causing me to let out a laugh.

"Nick, stop!" I squealed.

"No," he laughed. I released the hand holding his and put it around his neck with my other hand. He lifted me off the ground with both hands around me and spun us in circles. I kept on laughing.

"Nick, put me down!"

"Never!" He laughed. We were spinning so much, he did stop eventually though and resumed back to slow-dancing.

"This was the best night of this summer ever," I declared.

"Summer isn't over yet, there is sure to be even better ones." He answered. "And every night I'm with you is the best summer night of my life." He smiled. I smiled back and leaned up to him and placed my lips gently on his.

"I love you," I whispered as we pulled away.

"I love you too," he answered back, sending my heart erupting like crazy. After only an hour or so of admitting our love to each other, we were ridiculously in love. And honestly, NOTHING could change that. When we came home that night, I could tell we both were still all mushy from it. Who'd thought I'd get the guy I always thought of as my "brother" as a boyfriend AND first love all in one summer?

As the days passed, things couldn't be any better—except one day.

"Mom, why do we have to go to a city?" I asked dramatically. Apparently, my mom, dad and I were heading out to the shore's city today…to look at shops and have "family time." Ugh. Nick's parents are doing the same for him…except they are going to the little shops part of the town. You know, where those cute boutiques are and stuff? That sounds so much better than where I'm going.

"Honey, I think you'll live if you don't spend ONE day with Nick. You see him 24/7." She retorted.

"I know, but this is stupid!"

"Watch your tone, or you'll be grounded." My dad warned.

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, I'll deal with it."

"Good," both of my parents said. I quickly gave Nick a hug goodbye—kissing him in front of both our parents would be extremely awkward—and left.

**Nick's POV:**

This sucks. A LOT. Maybe Miley and I became a bit TOO attached to each other, but I miss her. Maybe one day away will be good for us though…plus, family comes first. One day won't kill me…I hope.

So, we headed out, and the day was actually not that bad. I was able to catch up with my family, since I was so engrossed with Miley. Joe was almost in my situation too, because he practically spent every minute with Demi out of the house. He spent more time with her than she did with Miley, but I guess that's mainly our own faults…Anyway, I wonder what Miley is doing right now. My family and I just left a cool surfing shop—we went there for fun, and now we're going to get ice cream. We walked into the small shoppe and up to the counter, but I accidently bumped shoulders with a girl around my age next to me, knocking over her ice cream cone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I apologized, getting some napkins to help her clean up.

"It's fine, I can just get another," she smiled. "I'm Selena." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nick," I introduced myself. The first thing I noticed about Selena was that she was very pretty, but not in the eye-catching way Miley is to me. She had a little-passed shoulder length brown locks, and deep brown eyes to match.

"Nice to meet you," she answered politely. "Are you from around here?"

"No, I live up north," I replied. At that moment, I noticed Joe and Kevin were giving me weird looks…wow I'm not flirting with her guys.

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled.

"Here, how bout I buy you a new cone to make up for knocking into you?" I suggested, turning on the Jonas-charm.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to, though." I smiled. She sighed and nodded in agreement. As I bought her and I both an ice cream, my brothers continued to look at me weirdly. Sheesh.

**~ooooh Selena :0 hahah dont worry i dont hate her nor will there be any "nelena"...just a little bit of a twist/drama to spice the summer up:P haha sooo i have a question:  
do you think nick and miley should have sex at the end of summer or at all? just wondering how you guys would feel about that...cuz i finished up to chapter 25 of this story, but idk if i should go on haha lemme know! :) again sorry for the wait...comments would be lovely;) **


End file.
